


Meetings At Midnight

by teamcap4bucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap4bucky/pseuds/teamcap4bucky
Summary: Y/N has been a driving force behind Bucky’s recovery from Hydra. He finally realizes that everything he needs is right in front of him. (what a crap summary…I have nothing…)





	1. Chapter 1

It had been one year ago today when you had met Bucky Barnes. The day is crystal clear in your mind still.

The day that the Winter Soldier had made his presence known was the one of the worst days of Steve’s life. Seeing Bucky for the first time after all those years. It wrecked him, consumed him, placing huge amounts of strain on everyone on the team, but for very different reasons. Steve and Sam were your best friends, and you had all worked tirelessly for months gathering data, and searching the ends of the Earth for any trace of where he could be. You had to find him, for his sake, and for Steve’s.

Smiling, reading your book, you wait patiently for your tea to warm in the microwave, while listening to the barely audible footsteps approaching the kitchen. Steve, cautiously looking around the room, walking Bucky through, both of them hoping to sneak in under the radar. Steve had tried his best to avoid a crowd that day, hoping to get Bucky to his new room without stressing him out, praying that everyone would let him acclimate to his new surroundings, and not bombard him by asking too many questions about his past. You had tried to tell Steve that they were more afraid of Bucky at this point, and that they really wanted nothing to do with him, but in the end it didn’t matter. When it came to Bucky, the only thought he had was his safety, so he was going to go out of his way to make sure he was protected at all times. In his head, this meant avoidance at all costs until Bucky felt comfortable. You and Sam had disagreed, thinking more solitary would be worse for him. Later on, however, deciding to agree with him, just to get him to shut up about it. Sam and you would attempt your own ways with him later...secretly.

You still your movements, not wanting to startle them as they both walk into the room. You purposely ignore them, reading your book as nothing was out of the ordinary, not even looking up to see the newcomer. Steve locks his feet into place, a small look of panic when he realizes that you had been there all along. You smirk a little when Bucky runs into the back of him, not expecting the sudden halt in movement.

“Y/N.” Nodding firmly at you, you nod back, giving him your usual welcoming smile.

“Morning boys.” You speak in your soft voice, so as not to scare him. “I heard you were on your way. No one’s here but me, so no worries. I sent everybody out running errands and gathering supplies for dinner. I figured James could use the quiet on his first day.” Bucky barely looked up from under his hat, hiding behind Steve’s towering figure, yet wanting to see whom the sweet voice belonged to, all while remaining invisible. “Just let me finish heating up my tea, then I’ll be out of your way. You can have the place to yourself.”

The microwave beeps, making Bucky twitch just enough to be seen. Note to self. Nervous around noises.

Grabbing your warm mug, nodding at Steve, you make you way past the counter.

“It’s all yours guys. Oh, I made some sandwiches and sides and put them in the fridge for you two. I figured you’d be hungry.” Gently approaching the boys, you lean in to give Steve a quick one- armed hug.

“Glad you’re back, Rogers.” Sensing that eye contact was probably pretty hard for Bucky at this point in time, you speak to him through Steve. “Nice to meet you, James.”

Steve nods his head in appreciation, for not asking questions, exhaling, thankful that he could always count of you when needed.

“We’re going to BBQ tonight out back. I’ll keep them out of your hair, and bring some food in for you guys later. If you need anything….” You tilt your head at Steve. He always knows how to find you.

Both Steve and Bucky let out a breath that neither of them knew they were holding.

“Is that her?” Bucky finally mumbles out from behind Steve.

“Y/N? Yeah, that’s her.” Steve had been updating Bucky on the people who he would most likely be coming in contact with, you, Sam, and Clint being on the top of the list. You three were the most laid back, and more willing to welcome new people into your “group.”

“She’s pretty.” Bucky blushed a little when his friend’s lip turned up into the slightest of smirks.

“Yeah, she is. She’s great, Buck, you’re going to love her. She’s the most caring, generous, and biggest hearted person that I know. She’s good people. She helped me find you, you know? Never questioned me for a second. Convinced Tony to let you come here, and stay with us. Already claimed you as family.” Steve shakes his head, not really believing that he was lucky enough to have had you join their team.

“Where did she come from? How did she end up here?” He asks as they head towards his new room.

“Umm, she found us actually. Well, we kind of bumped into each other, in the city. I was trying to save a bunch of kids near a park that were trapped after the attack. By the time I had gotten to them, she was already pulling them out from the rubble, getting them to safety. She followed me into the next building, and just kept tagging along until everyone was okay.”

“Is she…you know?” He contorts his face, hating the idea of people being enhanced, or experimented on.

“No. No, she is just tough, strong, determined. Honestly, stubborn as all hell. She reminds me of you actually. We decided to take her in, train her. She’s been the best fit we have ever had.”

As they arrive at their destination, Steve opens Bucky’s door.

“This is it. I hope it’s okay. My room is across the hall right there, if you need anything.”

“Thanks, it’s nice.” He says quietly, still feeling a bit overwhelmed.

“She did it.” Steve responds. “She’s next door, it’s only us three on this floor.”

Bucky looks over at her door, a bit nervous that she was so close to him. What if he has a nightmare? Not if he thinks…but when? What happens if he goes into “Winter” mode, and she gets hurt, what if he attacks? Steve can see the panic and fear stretch across his strained features.

“She knows…and she’s not worried about it. Neither of us are, so you shouldn’t be either.”

“But…

“Buck. She’s not leaving, you can try to make her, but it’s not worth the fight. Trust me.” He smiles at Bucky, then gives him a slight push in to his room. “Unpack, I’ll check on you in a bit.”

Steve shut the door, closing his eyes, hoping this would help, praying that he could get through to Bucky, and that he could help him find his way back. Most of all, he just wanted to convince himself that he had made the right decision, and that he hadn’t just put all of his friends in the path of destruction. He heads off towards your room with an overwhelming need to vent out his emotions.

Bucky stood with his back towards the door, bag still hanging over one shoulder. He analyzed his surroundings, like he always did, looking for his usual list of requirements. He counted exits, doors and windows. He took inventory of furniture, what could be used as a blockade, and what could be used as a weapon. He scanned the room for cameras without moving his head, his eyes frantically covering every inch of the walls and ceilings. 

“What is he doing?” You watch as Friday’s video feeds into your room. Yes, it was completely wrong that you had asked to watch him, but Steve wanted to make sure that he didn’t run. You both felt awful about it, but it was for everyone’s safety, and Bucky’s.

“He’s plotting his escape routes. Where can he run, where can people break in. Where can he hide, where can people come out of to attack him? What can he use as a weapon, what can be used against him.” Reaching out to Steve, you lightly grab hold of his hand, your eyes glossy, your heart aching for them both.

“How could they do this to him? It’s so…”

“Hydra?” He puffs out, turning to you, his expression softening a bit when he sees your eyes and nose moisten.  
You blink up at him, making a small tear drip down onto your lower lash. “I’m sorry I brought you into this.” Dropping his head he finally mumbles under his breath. “Did I do the wrong thing? Was it wrong to bring him here?”

“No.” You respond, gripping his hand tightly. “He needs to be here, with friends…family. He needs to know he has people he can trust, and depend on, and that we won’t hurt him.” Squinting, you lean in towards the video, trying to decipher his movements. “What is he doing?”

Steve watches and sighs. “He’s moving the bed so he can watch the door and window.”

“Fuck me, I can’t watch this anymore.” Wiping away tears on your cheek, speaking to the ceiling above you. “Friday, please stop feed.”

 

Over the next few weeks, Bucky had slowly started to integrate into the world of the living by making small appearances throughout the compound. You would often run into each other late at night when you were grabbing a snack, or out on runs early in the morning. Never wanting to scare him off, you would throw a quick smile, wave hello, or nod, heading out of the room giving him his privacy. It wasn’t until one random Friday night, when everyone had decided to go out to a Stark party that he had decided to attempt a conversation with you.

“You don’t have to leave, you can stay and eat.” Opening the fridge, he pulled out some cold cuts and a few other ingredients.

Surprised by the sudden conversation, you freeze, a full spoonful of food in your mouth.

“Mwhaaat?” You mumble, the spoon stuck to your tongue. You started to chew, as you began to look around because surely he wasn’t talking to you. If he was, there was no way he was asking you to stay with him.

“I said, you can stay. You don’t have to leave every time I come into the room. To be honest, I’m starting to feel a bit self-conscious about it. I mean, Steve told me he thought I was doing better, and I don’t think I smell, well I’m hoping I don’t.” Looking over to you, you swear you see a small smile on his lips. He finishes making up his meal, and heads towards the stool on the opposite side of the counter from you. “Do you mind?”

“No, no of course not. Go ahead.” You gesture towards the seat with your head.

He’s talking to me…like, full sentence talking to me. Say something, now, anything. You already made him feel terrible by always leaving, so now would be a good time to SPEAK UP!

“You smell nice actually.” Closing your eyes, you shake your head, unable to believe that those words had just come out of your mouth.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? You have sat in your room and had a least a thousand intelligent conversations with this man in your head, and after all of that practice, all you could come out with was you smell nice. Get up and walk away. Just get up, you’re an idiot.

“Thank you. So…it’s not that then…” He places a small bite of food in his mouth, and tries not to watch as you become fidgety in your seat. 

“I’m sorry, I just get really nervous when you’re around.” He slowly leans back into his chair, and you almost jump over the counter to stop him. “No, I didn’t mean it that way! You don’t make me nervous, that came out all wrong. What I mean is, I get nervous because I never know what to say to you. I didn’t know if you wanted to talk, or were ready to, or if you wanted to be alone so you could get your thoughts together. I figured when you were ready, you would tell us. I didn’t want to be a bother, or make you feel pressured, that’s all.”

“Oh…got it.” He leans back into his chair, a sudden relief in his eyes and voice.

“So, is this going to be a regular thing? Should I be ready to have more of these awkward conversations with you?” A slight lift of your lips, and your slightly sassy tone, makes him feel comfortable enough to raise his eyebrows and sass you back.

“Maybe. Unless you plan on running every time you see me still.”

“Huh.” You push out a small sound like you were surprised. “Steve was right, you are a bit feisty. Not going to lie, I did not believe him.” Folding your arms, leaning back into your chair, you wait for his response.

“I heard some things about you, too.” Matching your stance, waiting for your comeback, he stares over at you. It wasn’t meant to be intimidating, it was inquisitive, as if he was trying to get a good read on you. Note to self. The sass is strong with this one.

“Interesting. Okay, I’ll make a deal with you. I won’t run away from you, and we can make this a regular thing, if, you spill the beans on what Rogers has been telling you about me.” He takes a moment to consider.

“I’ll take that deal. I could use a fresh conversation with someone other than Steve. You know, just to talk about everyday stuff.”

“I promise to come up with better material next time we talk.” Laughing, you stick another bite of food in your mouth.

“Thanks, and I promise to keep showering to smell nice for you.”

He gets up to leave, slowly pushing back the chair under his legs. He takes five or six steps before turning back to you. You could tell he was nervous, as he was struggling to make eye contact.

“Thank you, for…everything, I guess.”

“For what? I didn’t do anything.”

“I know you helped him find me. I know you were responsible for me being here, my room, and all.” Human interaction was still a struggle for him. Although he had been making great strides, he was still so uncomfortable with his emotions.

“Oh.” You consider your next words carefully, being sure to not say something as equally stupid as the last two bouts of verbal garbage that left your lips. “James…”  
“Bucky.” He nods, just lifting the side of his lips into a smirk making you a bit more shy, and the room suddenly feel a thousand degrees warmer.

“Okay...Bucky. I trust Steve with my life, and I would follow him to hell if he told me there was a good reason to be there. That’s… not exactly something to be proud of, or smart, really…” You push out a small huff of air. “Um, I guess...what I’m saying is...Steve told me you would be worth it, and I trust him. He’s never steered me wrong before. I believed it then, and I believe it right now.”

“I don’t know about all that, but…” Cutting him off, you make sure your point is clear.

“I do. Steve is always right. Well, except when he tried to convince me that pickles were a good side with a Peanut butter and jelly sandwich. That was wrong, so wrong. Let me…Look, Steve is always right about people, and he said you’re good, so I’m good.”

“Pickles with Peanut…” He looks as disgusted as you were, which makes you think about that afternoon, and you almost gag.

“Please…don’t. We’ll talk about proper side items the next time we hang out.” You smile up at him as he nervously looks back at you, taking just a split second to study you, realizing that Steve did know people, and he believed every word that he had said about you.

“I’ll see you around, Y/N.”

“Looking forward to it, Bucky.”

On the way back to his room, Bucky shakes his head as Steve and Sam approach, on their way out for lunch.

“Buck, how are you doing?” Steve taps his friend on the shoulder, happy to see him out during the daylight.

“Is it true that you eat pickles with Peanut butter and Jelly?”

“What?” Steve furrows his brows at the question, wondering where in the word he gained that little tidbit from.

“Yes, it’s disgusting.” Sam says. “Please don’t tell me you do it too, I can’t watch two of you doing it.”

“My brain was in a blender for 70 years, and even I know those don’t mix, Steve.”

“It’s good! Wait, who told you…have you been talking to Y/N?”

”She let it slip while we were having lunch.” Bucky casually states, as if it were no big deal. He was so hyper focused on trying to imagine the flavors of the discussed food that he didn’t even realize what he had just admitted, and didn’t catch on to the looks that Steve and Sam had both shared. He started to walk away towards his room, shaking his head as Steve bellowed out to him.

“You should try it!”

“I don’t even know you anymore!” They watch as Bucky enters his room, making sure the door had shut before speaking.

“Did he say lunch with Y/N?” Sam stares at Steve in disbelief.

“That’s what he said.” Steve puts his hands in his pockets, trying to remain still.

“I got to know.” Sam begins to run down the hallway to the kitchen, Steve chasing him from behind. They both slam into each other as they see you staring at them from the chair, wondering what had gotten into them all of a sudden.

“Uh, hi?” You say, furrowing your brows, waiting for them to inform you on where they were of to in such a rush.

“You talked to Bucky?”  
“Bucky talked to you?”

All you could do was roll your eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Your small meetings with Bucky seemed to continue over the next couple of months. He was opening up to you more than usual, even talking to you about his past a bit more. You never pushed the subject, and you never brought it up first. You spent more time focusing on how he was today, and teaching him about all what was new and cool in the world.

“Okay, what is it tonight? Oh, grab the chocolate too!” You excitedly yell across the room.

“Got it…um…Westworld, or something?” Picking up two blankets, you let him choose which one he likes. “The blue one, the other one makes my skin crawl.”

“Brown blanket, bad. Got it.” Note to self. He hates scratchy material.

He had become more comfortable with you than with anyone else on the team. What had started as casually, nervously sitting across from each other at a table had morphed into somewhat regular breakfasts, occasional runs, and on a rare occasion, gym time. Your favorite time though, was midnight snack and movie time. Bucky always slept like shit, and on occasion after a mission, you did too for the first couple of nights. There were more times than you would like to admit, that you would zombie walk into the kitchen, not surprised to find him making snacks, or watching tv. It became such a normal occurrence for the both of you that you had actually started coming up with things to do at that time, in case you both happen to be up.

“Yeah, that’s supposed to be really good.” You sat down on the couch folding your legs underneath you, and spread out your blanket.

“Scoot over, quit hogging the couch.” Watching as he sits down, he looks at you, confused as to why you seem to be stuck on pause. “What’s wrong with you right now?”

“Umm, you’re sitting next to me.”

“Yeah…” Looking still confused, he tilts his head in hopes you will speak again.

“You just…you never sit next to me.” He begins to look around to the other couches, suddenly aware that he may have crossed a boundary with you and begins to scoot off the seat.

“Oh, I’m..sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I’ll move if it makes you uncomfort…”

“NO! Stay with me. I like it.” Lifting up the soft blanket, you twist your legs under you, giving him more room, inviting him under.

“Are you sure? I didn’t…Is it weird if I sit here?”

“No, it’s totally normal. Is it okay that we’re this close? We may end up touching at some point, being that we’re sharing the blanket. Is that going to freak you out?”

Even though you two had become much closer, touch was still a sensitive issue for him. It had been a conversation that was discussed on one of your runs a few weeks back. He had described at length what had been done to him by one of his handlers after a specific mission. It was one of the worst conversations that you had ever had with him. You had no idea how to react to someone telling you that the touch of someone on their skin was like having knives dragged across it. Or how the feel of someone near them made them want to lash out aggressively, yet at the same time, wanting nothing more than to be held, and hugged, and to feel normal contact again. When you had stopped running mid conversation to catch your breath, he turned back to realize that you had started to tear up. 

“What do I do right now, Bucky?” Wiping the tear off your cheek, you sniffle as you glance to your side avoiding all contact with him.

“What do you mean?” His eyes watch you, and he wants nothing more than to comfort you, knowing that the stories of his past are hard for people to hear, even harder for him to retell.

“I don’t know what to do right now. I want nothing more than to hug you, and to tell you I’m sorry, and that if I had the chance, I would murder every single one of them. But I can’t, and it crushes my soul that this happened to you, and it physically hurts me that I can’t comfort you, without hurting you, and yet all I want to do right now is hold you. How do I help you? Help me help you.” You cover your face with your hands as you start to break down. “I can’t believe I’m sitting here crying like a child, looking stupid, and I wasn’t even the one that this happened to.” Wiping the tears from your eyes, you try to maintain your composure, wrapping your arms around yourself.

“What if I hugged you? Would that help?” He pulls your hands off your face, tilting his head to get you to look at him.

“Not if it’s going to set you back, no.” He holds your hands off of your face, confused by the emotions that he was suddenly feeling. 

Here you are, standing in front of him, worried, crying your eyes out, for him. How did this happen? How can anyone feel that way about him? You wanted nothing more than to comfort him, and at that moment, he craved that same touch sensation from you. He wanted to feel you in his arms, wanted the warm embrace of your skin around him, wanting to breath in the sweet scent of your hair.

He lets go of your hands, and lowers them gently. He lifts his arms, slowly wrapping you in them, pulling you closer to his chest.

“Are you sure?” You sniffle out, his eyes never leaving the ground, as he nods his head yes. You wrap your arms around his waist, and place your head onto his chest. You thought this would help, but it just made it worse. You were overcome with emotions. Happy that you were actually touching him, excited that he had initiated a hug, and had made full contact with you. Saddened, because you knew it was taking everything he had in him to remain calm and collected. You were just about to let go of him, giving him a bit of relief when you felt his hand run down your hair, pulling you tighter to his chest. You respond by moving your hand up his back, and rubbing small strokes and circles into it. You could feel the muscles in his back start to relax, as he lets out a deep sigh.

“I forgot how good that something as simple as this feels.” He huffs out a small breath as you let out a small chuckle.

“Let me know when you want to stop. I’m not letting go of you until you tell me.”

He was completely okay with that.

 

Waiting for his response, he takes a minute to consider the fact that this is a bit more intimate than he is used to. Sharing a couch, a blanket, the darkness of the room could possibly contribute to a break at any moment. Only he’s not scared of it, because he’s with you, and if anyone could make him feel comfortable, and not pressure him into being someone that he isn’t, it’s you.

“I’m okay, if you are…” He says, unsure if you would be okay with him this close.

“Hell yeah I am! You’re going to keep me warm while we watch this show.”

Three hours later, the lack of sleep finally caught up to you. You struggle to keep your eyes open, but you fail each time your head drops a little to the side. Bucky was well aware of it, and smirked a bit each time it happened. It wasn’t until your head landed on his shoulder that he realized that he might be in trouble. He felt bad knowing he was going to have to wake you up, especially when he knew how tired you had been for the last few nights. He had just started a new episode, and figured within the hour you would eventually move, or shift, and he would be able to slip away without disturbing you. You never woke. The mix of heat from his body, and the exhaustion had brewed into the perfect storm, creating ai sleep experience like no other. You were so far in, that it didn’t matter how many noises the tv made, or how many times he shifted to get comfortable. Your body was at his mercy. He laid his head back against the cushion, just for a moment, giving himself a minute to think. He didn’t hate you being there, but he was starting to feel a bit antsy, and he thought it best he head back to his room to take a breather.

You snuggle deeply into the warm bed that was underneath you, the feel of the weighted blanket on your back providing additional comfort. Feeling a slight tickle on your nose, you sleepily rub your hand across your face, pushing aside the source of the annoyance, only for it to come back every few seconds with every breath you take. Inhaling deeply, the grogginess of sleep slowly wearing off, making you a bit more aware of your surroundings. God, he smells so good. I must have fallen asleep on his blanket last night. You bury your nose into the pillow, but hesitate to go further when you feel something scratchy against your forehead. The sudden sound of a throat clearing makes you lean up in full alert, reassessing your surroundings. Full panic sweeps your face, and your pulse quickens as you realize that not only was Bucky your warm bed, you had actually both fallen asleep together for who knows how long.

“Shit. Shit shit shit.” You attempt to raise your body up slowly and steadily, fearing that if he woke up to you on top of him, he would lose his shit, and fully break. You manage to get your upper half off of him, but get stuck as his arm tightens around you in an attempt to roll over. You roll to your side, and it’s just enough for you to be able to push his arm off, and free yourself from his hold. Breathing out quietly, you launch yourself off of him, and back up, almost tripping yourself on the ottoman. As you correct your stance, you hear two sets of giggles coming from the kitchen area.

“So…how did you sleep?” Sam’s grin lights up his face, as he wiggles with excitement in his chair.

Steve attempts to hide his smile behind his coffee cup, but his eyes tell you everything he’s thinking. 

“Please…don’t tell him.” Begging, shaking your head, scared that if he knew, you would lose all the progress that you had made together. They both look at each other with concern in their eyes, as you run as fast as you can to your room, slamming the door. The noise of it wakes Bucky from a dead sleep.

“What was that?” he sits up, rubbing his eyes.

“Y/N, I think.” Sam responds, waiting for Bucky to realize where he was.

“How did you sleep Buck, any nightmares last night?” Steve waits for his response, already aware that the answer was no.

“No, I actually slept well last night. I don’t remember falling asleep out there though.” He looks around the room, wondering at point that he had crashed during the show, and curious as to what time you had left. “Have you seen Y/N this morning?” Sam looks at Steve, and they both shake their head in agreement.

“Nope.”  
“Uh huh.”

Bucky threw himself back on to the couch, attempting to get a bit more shut eye before his day began, praying that he didn’t ruin his night with you.


	3. Chapter 3

As the months passed by, everyone couldn’t help but notice how close you and Bucky had become. He was doing pretty well in his everyday activities, and he had become much more social with the rest of the team. You two had started to venture more outside and into the city, and he had even gone to visit a few places that he had remembered in Brooklyn. Steve had started to pair the two of you up more in training, and him and Sam were astounded by how well you could read each other's moves, bouncing hits and kicks off of each other like you had choreographed a dance routine together. Steve had also noticed how much more Bucky was smiling these days. His mood always seemed a bit lighter whenever you were around, and he was much more shy with everybody else when you were away. You seemed to be the key to his recovery, and everyone there knew it.

Your activities with each other had become more frequent. You were running together almost daily, at times meeting up with each other at the gym, and you were about eight episodes deep into three different shows. Steve had started to feel a bit left out, but honestly couldn’t get mad about it. You have been the most positive thing in Bucky’s life, and he could not have been more appreciative.

Sam and Steve had decided to join you and Bucky for lunch today. It had been a few weeks since the four of you had hung out, and you had really wanted to catch up with each other.

“We should go do something fun this weekend! You want to go camping? Tony has that really awesome cabin in the woods upstate. The weather is supposed to be really nice. It might be fun.” You excitedly ask them. 

Steve and Sam both agree that they could use a weekend away. 

“What do you think, Buck? He’s got a few boats, and there is a big fire pit. We can make S'mores and then catch some fireflies!”

“What’s a S’more?” He asks as he grabs a drink from the fridge.

“Oh, Buck, it’s so good! It’s when you melt a marshmallow and chocolate in between a graham cracker. The marshmallow gets all gooey and warm and spreads out all over. It’s actually really messy, but worth it.” Steve shakes his head, just thinking about the taste of it.

“It’s pretty quiet, and there are some nice hiking trails around it for morning runs. You might really like it.” You smile over, hoping he will join you guys.

“Um, yeah, sure, it might be fun, I guess.” Bucky shrugs at the three of you. You could tell he was a little bit nervous, but your smile was all he needed to calm his anxiety.

“I’m so excited! I’m going to go start packing!” You run past the boys and head to your room. Bucky’s smile was still planted firmly on his face even though you had been gone for about 3 minutes.

“Bucky? What’s go you so happy today?” Sam grins at him, full well knowing what his answer will be.

Sam and Steve exchange devious glares.

“I don’t know. The trip I guess.”

“Huh, is that all?” Sam asks again.

“What?” Bucky leans back, somewhat throwing his fork against his plate. “You’ve got something, I can see it, so let me have it. Go ahead, Steve, I can see you’ve got something to say too.”

“You and Y/N…the two of you, you’re good together, that’s all.” Sam throws out the simplest of statements, but it’s enough to make Bucky roll his eyes.

“I’m surprised it took you guys this long to bring it up. I know Steve’s been thinking about it for months.”

“How did you…” Steve

“I know you, Steve, your poker face hasn’t changed in 70 years. You’re terrible at keeping secrets from me.”

“He’s not wrong, Buck. She’s been good for you. You’ve been good for her too.” Steve adds in, watching his friend become squirmy in his seat.

“I’m not good for anyone.” Bucky goes back to eating his lunch, not liking where this is going, but somehow okay with the fact that he knows they’re right. She is good for him.

“She would fight you on that every day if she knew you felt that way.” Steve raises his brows, trying to give him the serious Cap stare.

“Alright, alright, relax Captain tight ass.” He puts his hand in the air, unwilling to listen to Steve giving another lecture.

“Bucky, you don’t have to answer this, but I’m just curious and all. Do you like Y/N?” Looking down at his food, Sam puts another bite in his mouth, making sure not to keep his visual on Bucky, so that he wouldn’t feel backed into a corner.

Bucky looks at Steve, unsure of how to express his feelings, so he just begins to ramble.

“I mean, I don’t know…yeah, of course I like her. What’s not to like? She’s a great girl. She’s really sweet, and she’s got a great heart. I mean, she puts up with my shit, so she has to be some sort of a saint, right?”

“I think what Sam’s trying to ask you, Buck, is if you like her. Do you have feelings for her, more than just a teammate, or ‘friend’ feelings?”

“Oh...um...I don’t really know. I guess...I mean, I never thought about her that way before. She’s always just been my friend.” Bucky digs into his food, and tries hard to fight down the feelings that he knows are quickly rising to the surface. Steve squints his eyes at Sam, and they both watch Bucky, who seems to be sinking deeper and deeper into his food plate.

“Bucky?’” Steve says quietly to him.

Bucky slows down his chewing, but holds onto his fork. He begins to speak just above a whisper.

“Sometimes, when we don’t have plans, I miss her, and I’ll just kind of…I don’t know, happen to show up where I know she’ll be. Is that weird? That’s weird right?” He throws down his fork onto his plate, and drops his head into his hands. “Fuck. I don’t know what I’m doing. I like her I think. I mean, I think I like her, a lot. I don’t know how to do this anymore. This used to be so easy for me, and now…now!” Pushing his plate away, he throws his weight back into his chair.

“Buck, it’s okay.” Steve moves to pick up his plate, dropping it into the sink before pulling out the chair next to his best friend.

“It’s okay to be nervous, dude. Feelings are…well, they’re a pain in the ass to be honest. Especially when you’re just getting back into the game.” Sam chuckles because he knows love can be rough, and it’s not an easy game to play.

“How long has it been? With Y/N?” Steve looks in between his friends.

“Um, I don’t know, like a couple of months I guess?” Bucky shrugs at the two, while he tries to pinpoint the moment when his life started to crumble with anxiety, every time you were near.

“Okay, okay. Do you think she feels the same?” Sam sits up a bit more interested In his friend’s response.

“No, no way.” He folds his arms and shakes his head back and forth. “We’re just friends. That’s it.”

“How do you know? Why do you think that?” Steve backs up his chair as if he was going to start in on a heated debate about the subject. “Has she ever given you any reason to believe that it could never go any farther than friendship?”

“Yeah, has she ever said you could never be more, or that you’re like a brother to her?” Sam takes another bite of his food.

“No, not that I can remember.”

Sam swallows quickly. “Okay, well that’s good. You’re not in the ‘friend zone.’ That’s a good start.”

He looks at both boys inquisitively. “The friend zone…what’s that?”

“Don’t worry about it. You’re not there, and that’s all that’s important right now. Bucky, have you ever thought about telling her you may have feelings for her?” Bucky glares at Sam as he has grown three heads.

“Fuck no, are you crazy! I’m not even sure how I truly feel about her, how could I tell her, when I’m not even sure myself?”

“Buck, I think you know how you feel about her. Okay, let’s try something. I saw it on a tv show once. Sam and I will ask about a bunch of questions, and you answer with the first thing that comes to your mind, okay?” Steve pulls his chair forward, and takes a deep breath. “Ready?”

Bucky takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. “I guess.”

Steve: What’s your name?  
Bucky: James Buchanan Barnes.  
Steve: Ice cream or cake?  
Bucky: Ice cream.  
Steve: Favorite season?  
Bucky: Anything but Winter.  
Steve: Favorite color?  
Bucky: Black  
Sam: Did you break my radio last week?  
Bucky: No  
Sam: Who did it?  
Bucky: Nat and Clint  
Sam: I knew it!  
Steve: Sam, focus.  
Sam: Sorry  
Steve: Knives or guns  
Bucky: Knives  
Sam: Do you like Y/N?  
Bucky: Yes  
Steve: Do you miss her when she’s not around?  
Bucky: Yes  
Sam: Do you like the Spice Girls?  
Bucky: Who?  
Steve: Do you want Y/N to be your girlfriend?  
Bucky: Yes  
Sam: Who’s the better superhero, me or Spider Boy?  
Bucky: Spider Boy  
Sam: Not cool  
Steve: Sam…  
Sam: Better, me or Tony?  
Bucky: You  
Sam: Yessss  
Steve: Are you in love with Y/N?  
Bucky: Yes

Steve and Sam high five and lean back feeling incredibly proud of themselves, while Bucky stills in horror.

“I think I’m gonna throw up.” He says, and actually does seem a bit pale.

Steve pulls back Bucky’s chair quickly and makes Bucky lean over.

“Put your head between your knees. Breathe in, and out. It’s going to be fine.”

“What am I going to do? I don’t how to do this shit anymore.” He mumbles in between breaths.

Sam heads over and places a hand on Bucky’s back. “You don’t have to. We’ll help you.”

“Don’t tell her!” Bucky sits back up so fast that he actually almost hits his head on the table.

“We won’t. Put your head back down, relax would…”

Steve stops as he hears you round the corner.

Walking into the kitchen, you see Bucky with his head down between his knees, looking distressed, and the boys around him, with concerns on their faces. Rushing to his side, you slide down in front of him and cup his face in your hands.

“What happened? Are you okay?” You pull his head up to look at you, and he starts to grin when he sees the worry in your face.

“I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing. What happened?” Looking up at Steve and Sam, they both look baffled as to what they could say that could be wrong with him at the moment.

“It’s, um.” Steve starts to stutter out an excuse as to why Bucky is so disheveled.

“I bet Bucky he couldn’t do thirty handstand pushups. He got dizzy and almost puked because he just ate. My bad.” Sam shrugs your way. “You know, just us being dumb is all.”

Shaking your head, you swat at Bucky’s leg.

“Why are you hitting me? He started it!” He nods towards Sam’s way.

“Bucky! I thought you got hurt you big idiot! I was worried!” You turn and smack Sam’s leg, and punch Steve’s thigh. They both yell out in pain.

“That’s for making him do stupid things when you know he’ll do anything just to out do you, and yours is because you let it happen! You’re supposed to be the adult here, Steve!”

Simultaneously they all apologize.

“Now go and pack!”


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend in the cabin was just what all of you had needed. No drama from the team, no fighting criminals, and best of all, no training. Steve had tried to get you all to try some new moves while you were out walking one day, and you shut him down so hard, even Sam had to follow your lead out of fear you would crush him. Out of the four of you, it seemed to jive with Bucky the most. The quiet of the cabin was comforting to him. He was fascinated by all of the new technology, being a bit of a science junkie, but at the same time, was sometimes overwhelmed by so much of it all at once.

Note to self, teach Bucky about social media, change his ringtone, and make his home screen the pic of us all by the lake.

Once back home, you continued to have your small meetups here and there, often running into each other at the gym, or randomly, (or what you thought to be random,) bump ins while out running the trails. You were always happy to see him, and always invited him to join you. The truth is, you loved Bucky’s company. He was always fun to hang out with. You loved his laid back attitude on the days that he was feeling well. Your favorite times being the days that he would tell you stories about him and Steve back in the Brooklyn days, and how Steve was so much trouble. You would always pretend that you were shocked by this, but then would break down in laughter comparing it to all of the stupid things that he does now. 

“That makes so much sense now! Every time someone brings Strawberry ice cream into the tower, he looks like he’s going to puke.” Halting your run, you double over, almost crying from laughter.

“Oh, I’m not even kidding when I tell you it was everywhere.” Bucky continued to try and describe the memory of the time Steve had way to much ice cream at the fair, and then decided it would be a good idea to go on the merry go round, twice.

“What did you do?” Wiping your tears from your eyes.

“I had to carry the jerk home on my back. He was so dizzy he could barely walk. His ma was so mad.”

“What about your dates?” Beginning to run again, he continues on with his tale.

“We never heard from them again. Which is understandable, because Stevie puked all over one of his girls shoes.” He shakes his head at the memory, almost looking nauseous himself.

“Nooooo!” Gasping out, you cover your mouth for a second before once again, breaking down.

“Yeah. I felt so bad. The girl really liked him too. I thought he had a shot.”

“That’s terrible.” Suddenly feeling bad, your laughter stops, when you see Bucky’s face start to turn into a frown.

“I wish we would have known you back then. We would have all had a blast together.”

“Yeah, we would have had fun…but I probably would have been all jealous that my boys were always leaving me to go hang out with a bunch of ‘dames.’ Then I would just get old all and angry, alone and hideous, and when you guys would come and visit me, your bitter old hag of a friend, I would just get jealous again that you grew more handsome each day with age.” 

“Nah, If you were my friend, I would have never asked another girl to hang out. You’re too much fun.”

“Awe, thanks Buck.” You chuckle, pushing his arm a bit, enjoying that he seems to be feeling a bit cocky at the moment, and is he… flirting? No, he can’t be.

“For the record, you could never be an old angry hag, and…I think you’re beautiful…and I don’t see that changing…even when you’re old and gray, Doll.”

Was it the sudden realization that he was flirting, the increase in your heart rate, or the new emotions that were slamming into your brain like a battering ram that suddenly made you feel all giddy and stupid? You didn’t know. What you did know, was that the combination of the three completely took over all of your senses, and apparently, your coordination, because your feet had decided that running was stupid, and that feet are meant to be together. With that thought in mind, they mangle themselves together on a small hill, which in turn, sent you awkwardly heading in a downward spiral to the ground.

Bucky can sense that your balance was off before you even knew it yourself. As soon as he saw your feet attempt a solo tango, he had launched himself at you, grabbing you around your waist and pulling you to him. You yelp when he squeezes his arm around you, and laugh when his metal fingers dig into your sides tickling you a bit.

Your face heats up, the blood in your veins rushing in a frenzy. Every part of your skin, firing like someone had just flicked an electrical current on inside of you. His chest on your back, his arms tight around you, you can feel his breath near your ear. Both of your chests rise and fall in tandem, as if you needed each other to breathe.

“You good?” He asks innocently, deep down hoping that you’re not. He knows it’s wrong to think that way, but you saying yes means he has to let go, and he’s not ready to just yet.

“Um, yeah, I think so. My ankle just feels funny. Give me a sec to twist it out.”

And by give me a sec, I mean please don’t let go of me, I’m not ready for you to leave yet.

You take a minute, twisting your foot back and forth, stretching it out. Twenty seconds into that minute, the pain was gone and you were fine, but he didn’t need to know that. It was your little secret.

“Take your time. I have you.” If only he says to himself.

“Um, Bucky, were you just flirting with me?” You ask, a sudden devious grin taking over your lips.

“What? No, I wasn’t…I was just…” Bucky tries to organize his thoughts which was much easier said than done.

“I think...yeah, that was a bit flirty.” Feeling his arms start to retract from your waist, you pull them back in quickly and squeeze. “Don’t try and back out of it!” Twisting your face back, you look at him over your shoulder. His face, so close to yours, only he can’t manage to look into your eyes, so he remains focused on the ground. “It was sweet. You’re pretty cute when you flirt. I can see why all those dames were so easily swept off their feet.”

“I’m going to let go of you now. I can see from the increase in your sass, that you’re fine.” Just before he lets go, you pull him in tightly again.

“Hey, look at me.” You tilt your head over your shoulder again and wait until he looks at you. “Thanks for catching me.”

“You’re welcome, try not to be a klutz next time.”

“And miss out on another chance of this happening? Sorry buddy, no guarantees.” Upon seeing him roll his eyes, you decide to make a move. “I’m going to kiss your cheek, so don’t freak out, okay?” Leaning in, you place a chaste kiss on his face, before letting go of his arms. “You good?”

Shrugging his shoulders, he sends a devious look your way. “Yeah. I mean, wasn’t terrible. I’ve had better. Hope it was good for you though, because when you’re an old angry hag, that’s not gonna happen anymore.” Off he goes, running away from you, and you can hear the smug bastard laughing a little.

Gasping and pointing his way, you bellow. “I knew it!”

“Try to keep up, would you?”

Son of a…

Barton: Hey, I thought you might want to see this. (He texts Steve and Sam a video of the scene that had just played out in front of him)  
Steve: Is that? OMG.   
Steve: Where are you?  
Barton: In a tree in the woods, why?  
Sam: ...This is why they make fun of us.You know that, right?  
Barton: I was doing something for Tony with the cameras out here.   
Sam: And you just happened to be in the exact spot these two were? What are they doing anyway?  
Steve: I’m not sure, but it looks promising.  
Barton: Right tree at the right time I guess.  
Steve: Did she?  
Barton: Yes  
Sam: He didn’t?  
Barton: Break her? Nope  
Steve: Huh...  
Barton: Yeah...  
Sam: Sooo, we talk to Y/N?  
Steve: Same game?  
Sam: I think so  
Steve: We’ll do it when’s he’s in session.  
Barton:...  
Barton: What’s happening here? What did I miss?  
Sam: Damn it, Clint! Leave the nest once in awhile!

Later that evening...

“Normally your behavior wouldn’t bother me…” You wave your finger between the three of you friends. “I’ve grown accustomed to your weirdness, but the three of you are being extra creepy today, which makes me think that you’re up to something, so spit it out already. What’s happening?” 

“Nothing, why?” Steve answers innocently. 

“Steve Rogers, are you trying to nothing a nothinger? Nice try. Spill it!”

“Do you like Bucky?” Clint blurts out without waiting for the game to start.

“Clint!” Sam slams his hands on the table making you jump back. “We had a whole thing planned out! We talked about this!”

“Guys.” Pinching your nose, you breathe deeply, already feeling a headache coming on. “What’s happening here?”

“We want to play a game with you.” Sam continues on.

“What does Bucky have to do with it?” 

“Nothing, he doesn’t.” Sam glares at Clint as he responds, annoyance in his tone, leaving Clint to roll his eyes. 

“Then why did he ask me if I liked him?” Pointing Clint’s way. You’re completely confused now. 

“Damn it, Clint!”

“Okay guys, listen carefully. I don’t have the crayons, or the time to explain to you three how much I don’t want to be involved in this conversation with you all right now. So I’m going to go now, and leave you all here to do...whatever it is that...you guys are doing.” Getting up to leave, you hesitate when a strong hand holds your arm back.

“Sit down.” Steve demands, bit nicely. 

“You know, you can’t just go around using ‘The Cap voice’ whenever it's convenient for you. That’s not how it works. No outfit, no voice, no orders. Civilian clothes equal Steve Rogers.” 

Steve stares up at you, and you know it doesn’t matter. He could be wearing swim shorts and sitting in a pink flamingo pool float when he told you to do something, and he knows if he uses a serious tone, you’ll listen. 

“I’m sorry, you’re right, but please sit, I do want to ask you something… as Steve, not Cap.” 

“Okaaay.” Slowly beginning to sit back down, your heart races as you see that Steve looks like he means business. “You seem really serious, you’re kind of making me nervous, Steve.”

“It’s nothing to be nervous about, I promise.” He places his hand over his heart as he speaks. “We were all just wondering...how you feel about Bucky.”

“What do you mean?” Confusion starts to set in, as all eyes were studying your every response.

“How do you... feel about him? Is he just your teammate, your friend, or is there something more to it?”

“Did he say something to you?” The sudden feeling of anxiety washes over you. You want the chair you’re sitting in to swallow you. The pressure that your arms are placing across your waist isn’t enough, and the sudden embarrassment you feel couldn’t be measured.

“About what?” Sam asks, trying to see if you would confess anything.

Steve could tell that you were starting to get upset, but couldn’t understand why.

“Nothing, just forget it.”

“Are you trying to nothing a nothinger right now?” Steve claps back at you.

“Well, he must have said something that all of a sudden you three meatballs are asking me if I like him or not. What did he say? Did he tell you I kissed him today, because it wasn't even a real kiss, I just did it to say thank you because I tripped and he caught me before I busted my face open. If I had known it was going to go to his head, I would have never…”

“You kissed him?” Steve feigns shock, as if he hadn’t already known that you did.

“Yes… but it wasn’t a real one, it was a peck, and it didn’t mean anything.”

“It didn’t?” Clint chimes in this time with more follow up questions. “Then why did you do it?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Now Sam.

“Is there a fucking echo in here? What the fuck, why are you guys being so weird right now!”

Sam pulls his chair in front of you. “Y/N, let’s play a game.”

“Sam! Stop. Y/N. Listen, we’re just curious about it because you two seem to be getting along really well lately, and we, as your closest friends, wanted to make sure you were okay with it...and also couldn’t help but wonder if you had some more serious feelings for him. That’s all.” Steve holds his hands up, like he was showing you that he had no ulterior motives.

You bite your lips, unsure of how much you really wanted to share with them at this time. You end up just shrugging your shoulders and mumbling quickly under your breath.

“I don’t know. Yeah, I guess.”

“Yeah, you guess you have feelings for him, or yeah, there may be something more?” Clint tries to decipher your shoulder shrug, but can’t seem to figure it out.

You take a deep breath in before speaking on as you exhale. “Both I guess? I’m not even sure really.”

“Now where have we heard that before?” Sam raises an eyebrow at Steve.

Steve and Sam watch each other for a minute before Steve nods, giving Sam the go ahead.

“Y/N. I’m going to help you figure this whole thing out okay?” Sam shifts in his chair a bit and rubs his hands together. ‘I’m going to ask you some questions, and I want you to answer me with the first thing that comes to your head, okay?”

“Okaayy.” 

“Close your eyes.”

“No.”

“Why?” Sam asks, clearly offended.

“Because I don’t trust you.” Crossing your arms, you lean back in your chair, taking a stance.

“Close your eyes, Y/N.” The deep voice from your right says.

“Rogers! You are not the boss of me at the table!” You yell out, making him screech his chair back standing up in a huff.

“That’s it, I’m going to get the Stealth suit.” He turns to storm off towards his room.

“STOP!” Throwing your head back, you growl in defeat. “Fine, I’ll close my eyes!”

“Thank you. See how easy that was.” Steve sits his smug ass down across from you, and you get nervous when Clint switches his seat for the one next to Sam.

“Bucky was right, you are a jerk.” 

“Are you two done, or should Clint and I come back later?”

“Yes.”  
“No.”

Sighing out, Sam snaps his fingers and tries to gain everyone’s attention. “Y/N. The first thing that comes to your mind.”

Sam: What is your favorite color?  
Y/N: Y/F/Color  
Sam: What is your favorite food?  
Y/N: Y/F/Food  
Steve: Better friend, Clint, me, or Sam  
Y/N: Clint  
Clint: Yesss  
Clint: Best Avenger?  
Y/N: You, because you’re the least annoying right now.  
Clint: I’ll take that answer  
Sam: Do you like Bucky?  
Y/N: Yes  
Steve: Running or training?  
Y/N: Training, I like when I get to punch you in the face.  
Sam: Did Bucky break my radio  
Y/N: Yes  
Sam: I knew it! (seeing you smirk)  
Sam: Who really broke it?  
Y/N: Nat, but you’re gonna blame it on him anyway, you always do.  
Steve: Are you in love with Bucky?  
Y/N. Yes.

Gasping, hands slamming into your mouth, you try as hard as you can to not pop each one of your eyes from their sockets.

Sam slaps his hand on the table. “That’s how it gets done!” 

“Oh my god. I can’t believe I said that...and outloud.”

“Why? Is it not true?” Steve gets up and pulls out the chair next to you. “You seemed pretty sure of it when you just said it right then.”

“Does it matter...if it is, or isn’t? I mean, nothing is ever going to come of it.”

“What do you mean?” Clint leans his face onto his fist, as if you were about to explain the answer to some big riddle that he has been dying to decode.

“You guys, come on...It’s...It’s Bucky. It’s not going to go anywhere. He thinks he’s a lost cause, and I can’t change that. I’m shocked that we even made it this far together. Today? Today I got cocky. It was a mistake. I think, deep down, I just wanted to know what it would feel like, just for a second to be close to him again, like we were at the cabin. I was stupid, and I fucked up. It won’t happen again.”

“Y/N/N, you can’t just sit on those feelings. Have you ever thought about telling him?” Steve rubs your back trying to calm you in between thoughts.

“No way. I can’t do that, and you guys can’t either! Promise me.”

Clint looks sad, feeling awful that he put you in this position, whereas Steve and Sam look guilty as hell.

“What did you two do?” 

“Can I ask you something, and you be totally honest with us.” Steve starts, and you immediately regret nodding your head yes.

“What if he felt the same way...about you? What if Bucky felt that way, but he was just as nervous to say anything, so instead of telling you, he kept it buried inside. Would it bother you that he didn’t tell you how he felt about you?” Steve leans his head on his fist, mimicking Clint.

“Wait...does he? Does Bucky like me?” There it is again, the familiar feeling of your heart running a marathon, yet you couldn’t be any more still.

“It’s just a question, Y/N/N.” Sam interjects.

“No, it’s not...because I know you three better than anyone, and you guys wouldn’t play with my emotions like that. Did he tell you that he liked me?”

Sam and Steve just shake their heads. 

Clint decides to break the silence. “He hasn’t said anything to me about you, but I feel like, from my standpoint, he doesn’t need to. It’s pretty obvious...to me at least. He follows you around like a lost puppy.”

“He’s just comfortable with me, that’s all.”

“No. No, it’s more than that.” Sam agrees with Clint.

“I have to agree with them Y/N. I think there is something there, he just doesn’t know how to bring it to light.”

“Even if there is, I don’t think he’s ready for that kind of commitment, do you?”

Steve gives you a hopeful smile, and grabs your chin. “How do you know if you never ask?”


	5. Chapter 5

The conversation with the boys had kept you awake all night. You were hounded by the what ifs and maybes. It was tearing your stomach apart. You had to rid yourself of this, of the nasty little thoughts in your head, and there was only one way that you could think of to do that. Training with Steve. He brought this on, and he was going to take every hit and kick that you gave him for putting you in this position. 

“Your punches are sloppy today.” He puffs out a quick breath as he dodges your fist.

“Screw you, Rogers.” Quick punch to his side.

“So is your mouth, I see.”

Spinning around you manage to get one solid kick into his abdomen, before he grabs your leg, flipping you onto your back.

You roll backwards halfway before flipping up onto your feet, ala “Rogers style”, swinging at his face. 

“You want to talk about it?” He ducks under your fist, knocking you back three feet with a punch to your chest.

“No, and quit holding back.” You mumble as you punch into his shoulder.

“Really, you’re going to sit here and lecture me on holding back?” He grabs your fist right before it clocks him in the side of the head stopping you.

He watches as you roll your neck back and forth, cracking it on occasion. Throwing your gloves onto the floor, you drop to the mats, and take a long swig of water. He drops his gloves and joins you.

“Do you want me to talk to him, feel him out for you?” He asks, as he reaches for your water bottle, asking you to share.

“No!” Chuckling a bit, you wave him off. “No, please, don’t say anything.”

“I just want to see you happy, Y/N/N.”

“I am happy, Steve. Being with him, even as friends, makes me happy. Seeing his progress, seeing him open up with everyone, his smile, and laugh…” Shyly shrugging your shoulder, you face begins to heat up when Steve smiles your way. “He makes me happy, Steve. I…I love him.” 

Steve pulls you in to a side hug, and plants a chaste kiss on your head.

“I know, kiddo. I know.”

“Okay, but seriously, please don’t say anything, or I’ll seriously have to kick your ass.” Trying to be as tough as possible, you shove as hard as you can into his shoulder, but of course, he doesn’t even budge an inch.

“Is that all you got? I’m clearly not working you hard enough.”

You try again with all of your might to push him over, but no matter how hard you try, he is still like a giant boulder.

“Uh huh, that’s what I thought.” He places a light hand on your shoulder, and without any pressure behind it, he shoves your shoulder a little bit, almost knocking you completely over.

“Yeah, you see that? That’s how it’s done.” Laughing from behind the water bottle, he pops up a little at the site of Bucky arriving at the gym.

“Whoa, easy there, she’s breakable, and I kind of like her, so be gentle.” Both Steve and yourself rise to meet bucky as he steps on to the mat.

“Nah, she’s tougher than she looks, I’m not that worried.” Letting out a gentle chuckle, Steve lifts his hand and throws your hair all around.

“He’s actually more dumb than he looks, and I do worry...Hey!” The water from your bottle splashes on to you, soaking your clothes.

“That’s what you get. Think about that next time you’re feeling sassy..”

“Jerk. What ya up to today, Buck?” Shifting your attention elsewhere, you look upon Bucky, and try not to focus on the fact that he had been staring at you throughout your silly interaction with Steve.

“Just coming to train with this punk, that’s all.” Nodding at Steve, he attempts to push him a bit, and actually succeeds, making you giggle.

“Now that’s how you do it.” Steve points out, making you roll your eyes. Patting Bucky on his arm, you give him a quick smile.

“Well, you’re in luck because I just wore him out by kicking his butt.” 

“He probably needed it.” Bucky nods your way in appreciation.

“That he did. Alright boys, until later. Have a good fight, play fair, be nice!” Grabbing your bottle, you wave them off as you head to the showers.

Bucky calls out to you, making you turn towards him. Within seconds, he’s run across the room to you.

“Hey, Y/N/N. Do you want to do something later? Maybe order out, or something fun?” Bucky shoves his hands into his pockets as he nervously waits for your response. 

“Um, yes...always. Think of something to do, and text me later. We’ll meet up in our usual spot?” 

“The kitchen, at twelve, for food and fun.” 

“It’s a date!” You stop and bit down on your lips hard when you see Bucky’s face slide from comfortable and content, to panic and horror. “Oh, I didn’t mean a ‘date’, date. I meant, that’s just what someone says when…” For the love of Thor, Heimdall, take me away from here right now.

“No, I know, I didn’t think…”

“I mean, cause, we’re not…”

“No, it’s just a thing we do…”

“Yeah, cause I’m cool with you and me…”

Steve stands fifteen feet away just watching the scene in front of him, unfold into an utter disaster. The embarrassment from the two of you continue to increase after each sentence spoken. He didn’t know who to feel worse for, but he was starting to feel that it was him having to witness it, because there was no way to stop this emotional nightmare of a train that you were both driving, and he was just the passenger who unwillingly hopped on to the wrong line. 

“Yeah, no, it’s great…” Bucky puts his hands in his pockets, and scrunches his face up, glancing over your shoulder, feeling a bit of relief as he sees Clint walk in the gym doors.

“Hey guys, what’s going...on? Everything okay?” Clint can sense something was happening from the tension and stance the both of you were displaying. Looking through you, he looks to Steve, who just squints his eyes shut and shakes his head.

“Everything is good, we’re good, right?” You ask Bucky, who panics again, thinking he was going into another round of who can be the weirdest person in the room. 

“Yeah, fine, good.” He starts to rock on his feet, thankful that he was able to keep it together for at least those three small words.

“Great!” You smile back.

“Great!”

“Okay, um, I’m gonna run now, I mean, not run, walk, I’m not running away, just walking, normally, because we’re good...great even...you know what, I’m just gonna go.” Throwing your thumb over your shoulder, you stare at Clint. It was a simple stare that said a thousand words. Most of them being, say something, how bad does this look, I don’t know what to do, and most importantly, help me. You watch them as you backup towards the door, of course misjudging it, and slamming your back into it. You cringe inside your own body as you see Steve shake his head, looking at you with eyes that basically were screaming for you to leave. If only he knew how hard you were trying.

“Okay, bye then!” You manage to pry the door open, and causally walk around the corner. Once you get out of their line of sight, you book it as fast as you can to Sam’s room, yelling as you run up the stairs. Thanks for nothing, Heimdall!

Bucky and Clint turn back and head to the mats, approaching Steve, who is trying his hardest to not lose control of his emotions.

“I think I speak for all of us when I say, that was hard to watch.”

“Ughh, what am I going to do!” Bucky throws himself down on the mat, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

“It’s okay, Buck, we can fix this.” Steve leans over his friend, and holds onto his shoulder.

Clint looks at Steve, who contorts his face, having no idea what to say to make him feel better. In true Clint fashion, he decides it best just to be honest.

“Why don’t you just tell her how you feel tonight? I mean you like her, she likes you, I don’t see the problem here.”

“Clint!” Steve mumbles under his breath, shaking his head in complete disbelief that he had just thrown it out there, as if was public knowledge.

“What? He needs to know.”

“Needs to know what? What do I need to know…Steve?” Bucky stares up at his friend, waiting somewhat patiently for him to inform him of what seems like could be important information.

“Umm...what would you do if I told you that Y/N might feel the same way about you, as you do about her?” 

“She might feel, or she does feel?” Questioning his friend, he feels frustrated as Steve shrugs, and acts like he’s not sure, but he could see deep down he knew something that he didn’t want to give up. “Clint?”

“She likes you.” Clint blurts out.

“Clint!” Steve throws his head back. Bucky jumps up at this new information and closes in on Clint.

“What do you mean she likes me? Are you guessing that, or did she say something?” He looks from Clint to Steve, breathing rapidly increasing from his nerves sparking to life.

Steve speaks first. “She may have hinted that she may or may not…”

“She told us yesterday.” Clint spits out.

“Clint, what are you doing!” Steve yells over Bucky.

“What? Just tell him already! He deserves to know. Quit messing with his emotions, you’re supposed to be his friend! Bucky, do you like Y/N?”

“Yes.”

“Good, because she likes you too. So, what are you going to do about it?” Clint crosses his arms and waits as he watches Bucky debate in his mind what his next move will be.

“I..I don’t know.” He stutters out.

“Not good enough. You are one of the most experienced soldiers in this compound, and you have never failed a mission. This is your next mission, and it’s the most important mission of your life. So, I ask you again, what are you going to do about it?” Clint raises his voice a little bit and demands an answer from Bucky.

“I’m going to meet her tonight. Maybe plan something different for her, something she would like, something new for us.”

“Great start.” Clint nods his head in approval. “Then what?” Clint questions again.

“Umm, I don’t know, tell her how I feel?” He speaks it, but he’s not sure he can do it just yet.

“Yes! Tell her how you feel!” Clint yells in excitement.

“Ask her if she feels the same way?” Bucky seems to be getting more and more nervous, all the while Clint is hopping up on down in excitement practically.

“Yeah! That’s our boy! Now go! Go tell her you like her, date, fall in love, get married, start a family and all of that crap.” Steve’s eyes bulge open as he notices the color in Bucky's face drain out.

“Well, maybe just start by planning a nice evening, right?” Steve shakes Bucky a little bit after seeing him almost pass out.

“Yes, start with that first. Sorry, I got a little bit excited there.” Clint puts his hands up, as he apologizes for his behavior.

“It’s okay. I mean, I almost threw up, but it’s okay.”

“What is going on down here? Y/N has been texting me like crazy for the last 20 minutes. Told her to meet me here but she said she can’t because you guys are here.” Scanning the room, Sam can sense the tension in the room, and can tell Bucky is nervous. 

“I’m going to ask Y/N out. Maybe… tell her I like her?” 

“Yeah! Bucky, my man!” Sam reaches out and shakes Bucky’s arm. 

Bucky glances at the floor for a minute or two, and then takes a deep breath. “Okay… I have an idea, but I’m going to need some help.”

Steve and Clint smirk at each other before answering in unison.

“Done.”

With that, Bucky runs off but not before telling them all that he would be in contact after he speaks to some people. 

“Do you think this will work?” Clint asks the boys.

“Of course it will work! We confirmed the feelings, now it’s up to them.” Sam folds his arms looking smug as hell.

“Why are you smiling?” Clint asks, pulling a face. 

“The game worked.” Sam winks, smiles and nods, feeling so cocky, like he was the mastermind behind it.

“It was my idea.” Steve shoots back crossing his arms.

“Yeah, but I broke them both with it.” 

Clint places his hands on his hips and laughs. 

“First off, it’s easy to break Y/N. She trusts us, and we all share everything. Second, Bucky’s brain is questionably a side of applesauce, and he came from a time where the only ‘hard’ games played were Hopscotch and Jax. They hit rocks with sticks, Sam. I mean, really, how hard was it going to be to ‘trick’ him?”

Sam and Clint stare each other down, until they’re pulled out of the thoughts by a small interrupting cough. 

“I’m offended by literally everything you just said.” 

“Sorry.” Clint squints his eyes, gritting his teeth. “I forgot.”

The three of them head towards the mat, grabbing their gear to train. 

“I was never any good at hopscotch. My Asthma would always flare up.”

Sam stops dead in his tracks and throws his arms out into the air. “Jesus, Steve, how are you still alive!”


	6. Chapter 6

“What does she like, what does she like?” Bucky paces the floor of his bedroom, racking his brain for something that you would love to do. “What do we have in common? Umm. Okay. We both loves movies, food, quiet time. We both like the outdoors, and our late night meetings, and…” 

Gasping, he stops dead in his tracks. “That’s it!” He bolts towards his desk, pulling open every drawer until he can find paper and something to write with. The more he writes, the more his face beams with delight. 

B: Stevie, meet me downstairs in an hour. Bring Sam and Clint too. I may need them. I have an idea.  
S: Got it.  
“Do you think you can help? I know she would love it. If I could pull this off…” Bucky nervously bites his lip, his heart racing. “I know this is weird, and I would never come to you if it didn’t involve her, but I um...I just want to do right by her, ya know?” He starts to pace back and forth, back and forth across the floor of the lab. 

“Relax, would you? You’re making me nervous and it’s not even my date.” 

“It’s not a date.” Bucky says.

“This, right here, everything you’re planning…it’s a date.”

He watches as the color drains from Bucky’s face again. 

“Sit.” Tony pulls a chair out from under his desk. “I don’t want to clean you up off the floor.” Tony looks down the list of requested items, and smiles. “Bruce, come here. Take a look at this. You think we can get this done by tonight?” 

Bruce puts his glasses on, and reads through this list. Tony watches as Bucky stands up and begins to pace again. “You got it bad, soldier.” Tony throws a grin his way.

Bruce looks up from the list and stares at them both. “We can do this, no problem. She’s going to love this. Good job, man.” The sincerity of his tone makes Bucky smile, and release a much needed deep breath.

“I agree, she is going to love this...and If she doesn’t, I’ll date you, cause this is gonna be romantic as hell.” Tony winks at the two of them. “We got you tin man. No worries.”

“Thank you. I…thank you.” 

 

The boys find Bucky at the table, tapping his fingers in a steady beat, bouncing his leg up and down matching their rhythm. 

“What took you guys so long?” He stands up suddenly almost knocking the chair over backwards.

“You said an hour, it’s been forty five minutes. Relax, Buck.” Steve and the guys pull out a chair across from him. 

Bucky begins to pass them each a list containing items that he will need for his night with you, each one of them having a specific job. 

“So, what do you think?” 

“Bucky…this...” The smile from Steve’s face was matched by the rest of the group. 

“Yeah? Okay, here’s what I’m thinking….” 

 

When you had arrived at the cabin, it was mid afternoon. The sun was a brilliant yellow, and the rays reached out like they were made just to shine for you. The cabin was a sight in itself. Tony was more than willing to let your guys stay for as long as you liked, barring that it wouldn’t interfere with duties back home. You all had started to laugh when you pulled up into the drive, as clearly the idea of “roughing it” meant something entirely different to Tony. The cabin was beautiful. Larger than any other cabin you had passed on the way up. The inside housed vaulted ceilings, rustic decor, top to bottom windows with views of the woods, and the lake. It was absolutely homey, and everything that you all had needed. 

Upon entering the living room, your eyes wandered, looking for the bedrooms, the bathrooms and kitchen.

“There are only two rooms, so Tony said we have to bunk up. Who is sleeping with who tonight?” You throw yourself onto the couch, waiting for them to answer.

Steve coughs out nervously. 

“Such a prude.” Sam shakes his head Steve’s way.

Bucky has never shared a room with anyone since he had been back, and was a bit nervous. His nightmares had decreased in frequency, but being in a new place with new surroundings was risky. Steve and Sam could easily read his face, so Sam decided to speak up first.

“Y/N/N. How about you and me? It will give these two a chance to braid each other’s hair and talk about the good ole days.” 

“Sounds good!” You grab your bag and head off towards the rooms. Sam quickly follows you, and you both begin to unpack.

“You think he’ll be okay, Sam?” You saw the look in his eyes earlier, and you could see the small panic sink in when you had discussed sleeping arrangements.

“I think he'll be fine. If anything, Steve is strong enough to stop anything that happens, and you’re out of harm's way in here. I can always fly you out if something were to go down.”

“You brought your gear? We’re supposed to be on vacation.” Placing your hands on your hips, you give him a disapproving glare.

“Safety first, sweetheart. I never go anywhere without my wings, and if you think for a second there isn’t a chunk of vibranium in the trunk of that car, you’re crazy.”

After you all had unpacked, you found yourselves starving, so dinner plans were made. 

“Steve, you get the firewood. Bucky, can you get the grill going? Sam and I will work on dinner, and we can eat outside on the patio. Sound good?”

“That works.” Steve says as he heads out the door.

The fridge and freezer were chock full of the most expensive food and drinks. Tony had a huge delivery made so you guys could eat like kings and queens while there.

Crab, Lobster, Steaks, Champagne, Beer, Wine.

“Roughing it my ass.” Sam whispers as he prepares the main dish while you work on sides.

“Grill is hot and ready to go. Steve has the outdoor fireplace lit. How’s it going in here?”

“Great!” You smile back at him. You grab a forkful of a small warmed potato and hold it up to his mouth. He takes a bite, and hums with delight.

“Not bad.” He chews the piece that is given to him, and steals another small one before he walks off.

“It smells great in here, guys.” Steve starts to grab plates and drinks and heads off to the patio.

Once out, you all fill your plates, pass out silverware, place napkins in your laps.

“To a fun filled weekend with three of the four best guys that a girl could ask for.” You raise your glass up and wink at them. “Clint is here in spirit.”

“To a weekend without paperwork, and people breathing down my neck.” Steve lifts his towards the middle of the table. “And no phones while we’re here.”

“To a weekend of not training, and sleeping in.” Sam smirks as he looks at Steve. “Having fun with my best friends.”

“To a weekend of new beginnings, and shared experiences with my new family.” Bucky lifts his beer into the mix, and the clinking of glasses starts the weekend off right.

 

It’s nearly eight pm, the sun was getting low, and you were ready for dessert. 

“The bonfire is all set up. I have the drinks, you get the supplies.” Steve grabs a cooler and heads down towards the lake.

“Got it.” You fill a small bag with the essentials. Marshmallows, Graham crackers, and mini chocolate bars.

You head down the path towards the boys, ready to devour at least half of a pack of marshmallows. Bucky is throwing wood into the fire, while Sam sharpens sticks that he found, making them into makeshift skewers.

“We’re eating off of sticks that you found on the ground?” The look of confusion, mixed with a bit of disgust makes you all laugh. 

“First off, I broke them off of a tree. Second, I’m going to put them in the fire before we put food on them. They’ll be fine.”

You take the small serving platter that you had brought from inside, and start placing all of your ingredients on it.

“I see we went with the campfire marshmallows. Nice.” Sam nods his head in approval.

“This ain’t my first rodeo, cowboy.” Sending him a wink, you throw one his way, chuckling when he catches it in his mouth.

“Issshhh shoo gooo.” Sam tries to speak, but is barely understandable as the marshmallow takes up his entire mouth.

“Oooh, I forgot the wet wipes!” Steve jumps up and heads back up towards the cabin, knowing it would be a sticky mess for everyone involved in making Smores tonight.

Sam looks through your bag and sighs out a bit when he doesn't see what he needs.

“Did you pack the Reeses and Nutella?” Your face tells him no.

“Crap...no they’re still in the cabinet. Sorry Sammy, I’ll go get them.” 

“No worries. I’ll be right back.” He runs off up the small hill, leaving you and Bucky alone at the pit.

“Are you excited, Buck? Your first S’more. I’m excited for you, and a bit jealous. I wish it was my first time!”

He laughs while watching you, holding all of the sticks in the fire. “Why do I have a feeling I’m going to be cleaning Marshmallow goop out of my arm for a week.

“Nooo, come on. I'm a professional. How about this. I’ll make them, you eat them...with your right hand only...maybe.”

Your feet dance with delight as you place your first marshmallow on the stick and begin twisting it and turning it in the fire. He watches as your eyes light up in wonder at the small fire that is now burning your marshmallow to a crisp. You tilt, side to side, watching the flame dance around your giant mallow.

You pull your face back when you hear a slight sizzle come from your stick, the flame decreasing in size, and the small spits of smoke coming from the pit.

“Nooo.” You look up, jaw dropping as the heavens open up above. The pure pounding of the rain, drenching every part of you, the fire having no chance of survival. The frown on your face makes Bucky’s heartbreak. He knows how much you had been looking forward to sharing this with him.

“I guess we don’t need the wet wipes.” Giving you a side grin, he shrugs when he sees that your frown has changed into a smile, which soon turns into a fit of giggles as you walk into the driveway, and begin jumping up and down in puddles like a child. “What are you doing? You’re gonna catch a cold, get inside!”

“Yes, mother...or should I say, yes, Steve!” You roll your eyes as his face drops. 

“You’re in trouble now.” You scream as Bucky runs towards you. You prepare for his arrival by ducking and protecting your body, but it would never be enough. The small tidal wave that splashed over you as he jumped into the puddle next to you left you more soaked than you could imagine. 

“Bucky!” Bending down, you slide your hand through the growing pool, splashing back at him.

The rain continues to fall, for at least another twenty to thirty minutes, and you and Bucky didn’t miss a single drop of it. Your hair was soaked, your faces dripping. At one point, he had even picked you up, and made you jump in a puddle with him, for extra fun. You didn’t care though. Seeing him laughing, enjoying himself, without fear was worth every virus that, let’s face it, you were going to get in the next few days. 

“Well, well. Isn’t that interesting?” Sam says as he watches the two of you through the window.”

“It most certainly is.”

“How long do we leave them out there for?” Sam looks at Steve, hoping that he is thinking the same thing that he is.

“For as long as he wants. I can’t remember the last time I saw him like this.”

“She’s the one, we know that right?” Sam smiles, drinking his warm cup of coffee.

“Yeah, she is definitely the one.” Steve says in agreement.

 

“What do you guys think?” Bucky asks with a bit of apprehension.

Steve and Sam look at each other and smirk. “Let’s hope it doesn’t rain this time.”


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky scrambles around the compound, gathering supplies, sporadically checking in with everyone. 

B: How is everyone doing?   
S: I have the gear.   
T: Bruce and I setting up now. Weather looks clear.  
S: Food is under control.  
C: Activities are good.   
B: I guess the rest is up to me then?  
S: You got this.  
B: Inviting her now. Wish me luck, I’m gonna need it.

Deep breath, deep breath.

 

B: Hey, I think I might change plans tonight.   
Y: Oh, okay.   
Y: I guess let me know if you want to do something…  
Y: Hello?

“Alright, Buck, you got this.” He gathers his supplies and heads outside. Looking up at the sky, he says a quick prayer so to speak, to Thor. “Hey. If you could keep the skies clear tonight, that would be great. Thanks man.”

Back at the cabin

Steve approaches Bucky quietly, with a cup of hot cocoa. He had still been shivering a bit since the earlier rain escapades, but was feeling a lot better now with a warm blanket draped around him. 

“What is she doing out there?” Steve questions, handing Bucky the warm cup.

“Just staring at the sky.” Bucky looked out the window in awe. You looked beautiful. Just you, by the lake, doing nothing special, just you being...you. 

“Why don’t you go join her?” Bucky twists his face at Steve’s question.

“I figured she wanted to be alone.” 

“I don’t know a lot about girls, but she's all alone, under a beautiful sky, in the dark. I’m sure she wouldn’t turn you away. She would probably like to share it with you.” Steve gives him the cup of cocoa and Sam offers him one more. They collectively steer him towards the door. “Go.”

“But…” He tries to fight against Steve.

“Go, Buck.” He says pushing him out onto the porch.

Bucky heads down the path towards the lake. He watches you shiver as a small breeze passes through, blowing the leaves around. He shuffles his feet a little so as not to startle you, and you grin to yourself, knowing that if he really wanted to be silent, he would have been easily. The night was perfect, at least you thought so, but him joining you under the twilight sky made it… complete.

“Hey.” Bucky sits the cocoa next to you. “You look cold...can I?” He motions to the blanket around his shoulders, and asks if he could put it around you without a word spoken. 

“Yes, please.” You duck a little as he throws the warm blanket over your shoulders, making sure he covers all of you. “You’re not going to stay under with me?” Your voice seems to fade out as you speak so you try to recover. “You looked a little cold too.”

He wasn’t cold. He was never cold. The serum made sure of that. The blanket was more of a comfort for him. It’s job was never to keep him warm, it was merely there as a prop, a trinket if you will. A simple item that was always used to keep you close to him at times. A reminder of you and the warmth you always brought him.

“Just a little bit, I guess.” You lift up your arm and he scoots closer to you, accepting the other half. “Thanks. Um, I brought some hot cocoa, in case.”

“Mmmm, perfect.” You say, your face filled with delight as you see the mini marshmallows melting in the middle. 

You both stare off at the lake, the reflection of the night sky, twinkling back at you.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it? I love looking up at the stars. The way they light up the sky, making everything sparkle. No matter where we are, or how far we are from home, I know they’ll be there, just watching over us.”

You were so amazed by the twinkling wonders above, that you hadn’t even noticed that Bucky had never once looked up. He was gazing at his own wonder, one right here on Earth. 

“I can never see them as well when we’re at the compound. It’s so bright there.”

“You must not be looking in the right spots. I see them every night.” It was just barely above a whisper, but loud enough to make you turn, your breath hitching at how close he was. 

“Maybe you can show me where one night. Are they far out?” 

“No, doll. They’re a lot closer than you think.”

It was right then at that moment, that you knew, there was nothing in this world, that you wanted more, than the man sitting next to you, and he knew it too. He had just been patiently waiting for you to catch up, or hoping, deep down, that he could figure out how to make it work.   
The boys were right. He did love you, wholeheartedly, but was it enough for you? Was he in your heart too, or was it just the moon playing tricks on him? 

“I’m not an expert here, but he should kiss her right? Like right now?” Steve says before taking a sip of his drink. 

“Yes, but he’s dumb, so he’s not going to.” Sam shakes his head blowing into his cup.

“It was such a perfect moment. Just like in the movies.” Steve throws his hand forward in disappointment. 

“I know, buddy. Let’s hope the sequel is better.”  
—————

“Hey sleepyhead.” Sam hands you a cup of tea, and starts to make a plate of waffles for you.

“What time is it? Thank you.” You smile as you take your plate. 

“Nine-thirty. So much for watching the sunrise, huh?” He sits across the table from you. 

“Eh, another time I guess. Where are the boys?”

“Steve is out running, Buck is by the lake.”

You turn to look out the window and see Bucky with a book, gently swinging back and forth in a large hammock.

“He looks comfy. This place has been good for him.” 

“Steve said the same thing. He was thinking we should do this more often.” 

“I agree. These are good, Sammy. You’re a master in the kitchen.” You say as you chomp down the last bite of waffles. “I’ll clean up. Leave everything in the sink.” 

“Why thanks. That’s mighty kind of you.” He says tipping his head towards you.

“I’m gonna go check on him.”

As you head towards the lake, the sun hits your face, It’s warmth inviting you in. You lower your sun hat, which the boys completely picked on you about, and trek down the path. You kick a few rocks while you walk for fun, but also to let Bucky know that you were close. 

You lean over the back of the hammock, smiling over him as he tilts his head back to look at you. 

“Morning, sunshine.” 

“Morning. How’d you sleep?” You wipe the hair from his forehead and fix his sunglasses.

“Good, actually. You?” He asks. 

“Too good actually. I was hoping to see the sunrise.”

To this he chuckles. “You’re about three hours to late.” 

“So I hear. What are you reading?” Bucky loved to read, always catching up on all the books he had missed over the years, but always falling back into his classics. 

“Nothing special. Actually, I’m rereading an oldie.” 

“Is it good?” You lean in, looking at the cover. 

“Nah. Thought I would give it another try, but honestly, it’s as boring as it was the first time. It’s actually so boring, I almost fell asleep.” 

“We should do that.” 

“What?” He looks up at you, a bit perplexed.

“Sleep. Take a nap. I mean, when is the last time we just took a nap?”

“I don't think we’re allowed. Steve is always giving us busy work...well Fury is anyway. Steve is just the evil stepmother that carries out the dirty deeds.”

“So… you wanna sleep with me?” You ask, raising your brows is a seductive, yet silly way.

Yes. Oh my god, yes. He thinks. The need to hold you in his arms was almost unbearable. 

“Okay. Let’s nap.”

“You think this thing will hold us both. More importantly, do you think I can get on without tipping us over?”

“Yeah. We got this.” He shifts to the side, and you sit next to him. Slowly, you both lay back, while shifting lengthwise until you’re both somewhat comfortable, but it’s awkward. Your shoulders are jammed together, and the sides of the cloth want to fold up against you.

“Hold on.” You twist a bit to your side so your front and arms are against him. He wiggles a bit to make more room, and you screech a little when you both start to tip. You grab ahold of his bicep and squeeze as he steadies you both. 

“Better?” You look up into his eyes, and they seem a bit worried. You’ll look down to see that your still grasping his arm somewhat tightly. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t…”

“No, it’s fine.” You let go anyway, and tuck your arm into your chest, a bit saddened, wanting to somewhat snuggle with him, if just for a short time. 

To your surprise, he reaches over and takes your hand placing it back on his arm. You look up to see him staring at your skin touching, but he seems more accepting, almost as if he needed it just as much as you did. 

“Night, Y/N/N.” He readjusts his sunglasses to block out the sun. You place your sun hat over your face, and close your eyes.

“Night, Buck”

 

“Hey guys?” Steve shakes the hammock, tenderly to ease you awake, but not before taking a picture, or seven, of the two of you curled up in each others arms. Bucky's sunglasses were tilted to the side, but your hat had been removed and was now covering both of your faces. Your head had ended up in the crook of his shoulder, your arm resting on his thick chest, his scruff against your forehead. You always woke up this way when you two were near each other. You just seem to fit like puzzle pieces. 

“Guys…” Steve attempts again.

“Hmmmm…”   
“Yeah?” 

“We’re going to start packing up soon. Head back in a few hours. You wanna hit the lake before we go?” 

“What time is it?” Bucky throws his shades back on blocking the light.

“Just after noon.” Steve grins, likes he’s in on a joke that neither of you know about yet.

“We slept for three hours?” You laugh out.

“Yes, you’re both lazy. So, how about it? Canoes, paddle boats… or we can have a little race? He’s got tandem kayaks…” He lifts his voice at the end, teasing you, full well knowing that you and Bucky never back down from a challenge. 

“What do you say Buck, you up for a little race?” You wink at him knowing you two could take them down. 

“Am I up to win you mean? Always.” He high fives you and you start to wobble back and forth. 

“Alright, let's do this! Buck and I against you and Sam?” 

“Uh, no.” Steve stops short and shakes his head.

“Why not?” You both question in unison.

“I don’t trust you two together, you’ll find a way to cheat somehow, I know it.” 

Bucky pulls a face and shrugs, likes he’s somewhat offended, but could easily see it happening. 

“We’re on a small kayak in the middle of a lake, what could we possibly do?” You ask, offended by the statement. 

“I don’t know, steal our paddles, tip us over, drown Sam somehow. It’ll be a whole thing, and I don’t want to hear about it the whole drive home.” 

“That’s not… how would we…” You look at Steve like those are the most ridiculous thoughts ever, and it would never happen, but hesitate as you see Bucky staring off at the lake, with the most sinister of a side grin on his lips. “What are you thinking about right now?”

“What? Nothing.” Bucky clears his throat. “He’s right, we should split up.”

“Mmmhmmm.” Steve crosses his arms and shakes his head. “I’ll take her, you take Sam.”

“How does that help Sam not drown?” You question.

“He won’t drown Sam, that’ll slow him down too much. His need to win is to great.” 

“This is true.” He winks at Steve. “For future reference though, I could still win while taking someone out. Huh, I was proud of that for some reason until I said it out loud just now…to the lake, let’s go!” He points to the lake to distract everyone from his previous statement. 

“Alright, we’ll meet you there.” Steve heads to walk away and you panic. 

“Wait!” He turns back to you and laughs as you make grabby hands at him. “We need help getting out.” 

He stands and crosses his arm. “Nah. I kind of want to see you guys try. As a matter of fact…” He pulls out his phone and gets his camera ready. 

“No phones!” You both together. 

Rolling his eyes, knowing it’s his own rule, he places it in his pockets and steps up to help you both out.

————

The car ride home was filled with laughter, and great stories were told of the victory of “Team Winterwings.” 

“Let me see that rock!” You yell from the back seat. 

“Only winners get to hold the coveted trophy rock” Sam shakes it back and forth at you. “It says right here, Winterwings, 2018. This victory is ours.”

“When we stop, I’m so throwing it out the window.” You say as you roll your eyes at Sam, who is now dancing next to you with the trophy.

“I’ll roll the window down for you, just say when.” Steve was laughing, but was one hundred percent ready to launch it over the hillside. 

“Don’t be jealous. You guys can be part of Winterwings if you want to...but, you have to cook dinner, and do our laundry for a month.” Bucky chuckles as Sam’s jaw drops.

“That is a steep price, but I like it! Damn Bucky, I’m happy you’re on my team.”

Steve looks at you in the rear view mirror, and you raise an eyebrow to him. “No thanks.” You both say while chuckling.

You look to the left to see Sam smiling, holding onto his rock like it’s the first prize at the worlds state fair.

“I can’t believe you’re taking that home with us.” Shaking your head, you try to grab at it, but he’s to quick.

“How dare you speak about the trophy that way. It’s going on the mantle in the living room for all to see when we get home.” Sam shakes his head, disappointed at you.

“You should have left it on the mantle at the cabin.” Steve shoots back. 

“And let it get it all dusty, no way!” Buck pushes Steve’s arm a bit. How dare he insult the rock. 

“You be quiet up there!” You shake Bucky’s hair a bit, pushing his head forward.

“Alright, Steve. It’s time for a station change, and some snacks.” You lean back and break open your bag of Combos, and adjust your legs. Everyone gets comfortable, and settles in to their seats. Looking around at the boys makes your heart swell. You hated the thought of going back to the compound. None of you wanted to leave. You all just wanted to stay in your comfortable, quiet, waffle hammock bliss, and ignore the troubles of the world. 

“Hey, Steve?” You ask quietly. You wait until he sees your face in the mirror, and you can tell he already knows what you’re thinking, and he feels the same way. “Do you think, maybe…? You didn’t have to finish your thought. 

“Yeah. I’ll try and make it a regular thing.” You nod at him, and smile. 

Two hours later

“Y/N.” The shaking of your body wakes you from your dream. “Y/N/N. Wake up.” You open your eyes, lifting your head, groaning out at the pain in your neck. At some point, you had fallen asleep on Sam's shoulder, and he was sweet enough to not wake you up. However, the angle that you had crashed, left a huge cramp in your neck and shoulder, and you could barely pick it up

“Oh holy hell, I can’t move my neck.” Taking a moment to assess your surroundings while stretching back and forth, you see that Steve has stopped for a quick snack pickup and bathroom breaks. 

“You alright, Doll?” Bucky leans in through the window, watching as you forcefully grip your shoulder. 

“Just slept funny, that’s all. Sam's shoulder makes a horrible pillow.” Sam never wanted to be your pillow. In fact, he cringed when you fell over onto him. They all watched as your head bobbed side to side against the headrest, until finally it found his arm. When it did, he smiled a little, thinking it was funny. That is, until he saw Bucky's face. He realized then that it wasn’t funny. It wasn't funny at all. 

Thirty minutes before...

“Don’t look at me like that. You chose the front seat for extra legroom. I didn’t ask to sit back here.” Sam points his finger at Bucky, quietly, but sternly speaking to him so as not to wake you. 

“I didn’t even say anything!” Bucky throws his hands out, as if he would start a fight.

“You don’t have to, your eyes are saying it all right now. I’ll pull over soon, you can switch spots.” Steve plugs in the next rest stop on his phone. 

“It’ll be weird if we switch. She’ll think something's up.” Bucky whispers hoping you can’t hear them. That’s all he needs, you waking up to find out they’re talking about you. Oh the drama that would bring. 

“No, she knows I like shotgun because I like to DJ.” 

Steve nods in agreement. “That’s true, Sam always plays DJ.” 

“Okay, fine. Just try not to wake her up when we stop.” 

Now in the car…

After you all hit the bathrooms, and refilled your drinks, you head back to the car as a group. Steve looks at Sam, almost nudging him with his eyes. Sam realizes he should be doing something, but is unsure what, until he sees Bucky awkwardly trying to head towards the back seat. 

Sam runs towards the car while yelling shotgun, much to Steve and Bucky’s relief. 

“Sorry, Buck. Looks like your stuck with me. I’ll stay awake, I swear.” That was the last thing he wanted. He wanted you to crash out. He wanted you to fall into him and find comfort in his arms, or at least on his arm like you had done with Sam. 

Steve and Sam give Bucky pity eyes, as he sighs out in sadness above the roof. They both mouth sorry before getting in. 

“Bucky, do you want to sit behind Sam? You might have some more leg room.” 

“No, it’s big enough back here. I’m good.” He scoots in next to you, and you both settle in, putting drinks and snacks all around you. 

“Crap. Hey Sammy, my phone fell under your chair, can you move your seat up?”

“Yup.” Bucky just stares ahead at Sam with daggers in his eyes. Sam makes eye contact and smirks. Bucky shakes his head and mouths “I hate you,” to him, making Sam fight back a smile. 

“Got it! Thanks. You’re good, you can come back.”

“Alright guys. DJ Sam is back in the house. Any requests?” He turns to you all waiting for a response. 

“Something fun.” You say. 

“Something new.” Steve requests.

“Anything but Taylor Swift. If I have to listen to Steve sing ‘Shake it off’ one more time, I’ll jump from the car, I swear.” 

“No Taylor. Got it.” Sam puts shuffle on, and lets a new stream of pop music take over. 

What happened next was beyond your control. It was probably the mixture of the sun in the windows, the heat on your skin, and the little bumps and sways of the car. You could feel yourself yawning, and your head dropping. You shake your head a few times, and rub your eyes, forcing yourself to stay awake. You didn’t want to fall asleep on Bucky. Well you did, but you figured he wouldn’t want you leaning on him, so you turn sideways and settle into the door. You roll up your sweatshirt into a makeshift pillow, and rest your head on it. The frustration is evident to all of them as it falls from the window, each time Steve hits a bump. Sam and Steve look at Bucky every time it falls, pleading with him with their eyes to say something, or do… anything. 

Bucky reaches out to you and shakes your hand. When you look to him, he motions with his head for you to scoot over, and pats his leg. You stare in confusion as you watch him. He wants you to lay with him, on him even. He laughs a little quietly and rolls his eyes at your bewildered expression. 

“Or you could keep letting your head slam into the door each time the jerk hits a bump, it’s up to you.”

“Are you sure?” You brows still furrowed. 

“I wouldn’t have offered.” He takes your sweatshirt from your hand and lifts it up out of your way. He scoots over a little letting you lay out flat, and smooths out his jeans for you to lay your head on. He lifts his arms up as you place your head in his lap, and lets you fidget a moment until your settled. 

“Good?” He looks down at you, hoping you were set.

“Good.” Once he sees your eyes drift close, he opens the sweatshirt, and drapes it over you. His left hand slowly pulls your hair out of your face, leaving it behind your neck. His right hand fumbles for a moment, and Steve notices. He slaps Sam with his hand gently, and throws his head back. Sam, huffing with annoyance, turns around, grabs Bucky's arm, and gently places it over your arm. He then looks at Bucky, motioning to watch him taking deep breaths, and gives him a thumbs up, before turning around. 

“Ladies man, my ass. I don’t believe a thing you’ve ever told me, Rogers.” 

“It’s still in there. He just has to find it again. He’ll pull it together. I promise.” 

“You guys know I can hear you, right?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Bucky...I think I’m falling in love with you.”

“Really?” He takes a deep breath, only it’s not from hearing the love of his life confess their feelings. It’s from the deep down annoyance that only one person can bring to his life.

“Really! I get it now. I owe you an apology. I thought Rogers was full of it, but after seeing this...he’s not wrong. Bucky Barnes is a ladies man.” Sam puts his hands on his hips as he takes in the beautiful area around him.

“I don’t know about all of that. This could all go up in flames still.” Bucky starts to rub his hands through his hair, pulling down as he hits the tips.

“It’s going to be fine. She’s going to love it when she sees everything you put together.” Steve tries to be reassuring, but nothing that he could say was going to take the edge off.

“Yeah, man, you set this up perfectly. What could possibly go wrong?” Sam folds his arms and pulls a face, knowing that once you see what Bucky has made for you, you’ll fall in love with him all over again.

“She could not show up...then she’ll never see it.” All three boys turn, jaws dropped, eyes bulging out of their heads. Two in shock that he would even say it at a sensitive time like this, one with the sudden horrified realization that it’s a possibility that he was right.

“CLINT!” Steve yells out, as Sam smacks the back of his head.

“Oh my…he’s right…what if she doesn't’? All this...holy shit, she’s not going to come is she!”

“Nice work. You proud of yourself?” Sam folds his arms again in anger.

“Of course she is coming! Why would she not come? She likes you. Hell, she loves you even! She’s going to show, don’t worry about it!” Clint yells back at everyone.

Steve’s eyes burst open, and his hand involuntarily slams over Clint’s mouth.

“What?” Bucky motions for everyone to stop for a minute.

“Mmmmhhhmmmmmhmmmmuuuuu.” 

“Steve, let him go.” 

“Bucky, she…” 

“Steve…” Steve knew that he was serious, so he let up on Clint.

“Clint, did she tell you that she loved me?” 

“She might have said that she…”

“Oh my g...Clint, please shut the hell up.” Sam slides his hands down his face, dying a little inside each time Clint speaks.

“You guys said she may or may not have feelings for me. You didn’t tell me she was in love with me. That...that changes everything.”

“Like what? Nothing is changing here. You wanted to do all of this for a good reason, and a damn good one if you ask me. There are no questions or uncertainties anymore, man. No, does he like me, does she like me, what do I do, what if she or he says no, crap. Forget about all of that side nonsense now. Focus on the good, Bucky.” Clint places his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and looks into his eyes. “Tonight, you are going to have a beautiful evening with a girl that you really like, and we can confirm, for a fact I might add, really likes you. There is no drama there, just positive feelings from all sides. You are going to be fine. So, take a deep breath, and just enjoy yourself.”

Sam leans into Steve, hiding behind his hand. “Clint’s a better best friend than you. You should probably step up your game.”

“What!” 

“Alright, idiots. Round up. Let’s all head back, get showered up, and get ready for tonight. Buck, you got this. You know that, right?” Clint places an arm around him, turning him back towards the car.

“Yeah...um, yes. No...yes. I got this. If you guys don’t mind though, I’m gonna take the trail back. I just need a minute to...not panic and all.”

“Alright, Bucky, we’ll meet you back at the compound.” Sam and Clint turn back towards the car, but Steve hangs back to speak to Bucky alone.

“What?” Bucky knows a speech is coming, and he just doesn't know if he has the brain capacity to handle it right now.

“I just want to say, that I’m proud of you...that’s all.” Bucky pulls a face, not believing for a second that is all he has to say.

“And…” 

“And, nothing. If there is anyone in this world that I would have picked for you...anyone in the world...I would have picked her. She’s perfect for you.” Steve taps his shoulder and heads towards the car.

“Steve?” He calls out for him, without lifting his head.

“Yeah?”

“Did you know?” 

“Know what?” Steve waits with a hand on the car door.

“Did you know…when I first got here...when I met her…” Steve watches his best friend struggle through his words.

Of course he knew. If anyone in this world could bring Bucky back, make him see the good in the world, in life, in himself. It was her. He was one hundred percent convinced that they were soulmates, and he knew that one day, he would be right here, watching them fall in love, and beginning a life together. 

Steve looks back at his friend and smiles. He winks before ducking into the car. 

“You’re a punk.” Bucky yells out.

“Better than a jerk.” Steve waves as they roll down the trail.

He takes a deep breath and starts heading down the trail. 

“You better hope you can pull this off, Barnes.” 

_________

“I told you! Dude, they have the best cheesecake ever. I go there like four or fives times a month, I swear. Plus, they’re open all night, so it’s great when you have those midnight cravings.” Sam holds his stomach, rubbing his now full belly.

“That explains why you’re running is so much worse. You’re dragging five extra pounds of cheesecake. It all makes sense now.” Steve laughs as Sam’s jaw drops to the floor, pushing him out of the elevator.

“Oh, so that’s how it is?”

“That’s how it is.” 

They continue to laugh and tease each other until Steve stops short, causing Sam to run into the back of him.

“Y/N?” Steve looks up to see you in your pajamas, scooping some ice cream into a bowl.

“Hey guys. Where did you two run off to this late?” You flash a half hearted smile and pour some caramel into your bowl.

“We, um, went to go get some cheesecake at that new...why are you here?” Steve questions as his mind refocuses on what seems more important. 

“What do you mean? Where else would I be? It’s midnight.” You pull a face, wondering why the two of them look not only confused, but a bit panicked.

“Didn’t you have plans...with Bucky?” Steve watches as you pour cookie dough bites onto your ever growing sundae.

“Oh, um…no. We were supposed to hang out, but he cancelled this afternoon on me.” They watched as you throw yourself down into a chair at the table, huffing out in annoyance. Clearly you were annoyed about the situation, and it now made sense as to why you were drowning yourself in desserts.

“Uh-ohhh.” Sam quietly mumbles to Steve.

“What do you mean he cancelled?” Steve holds up his hand to Sam, while you stuff your face with cookies.

You pick up your phone and search through your most recent texts. Sliding the phone across the table, you wait as Steve reads through it. Steve shows the phone to Sam who is now next to him, peering over his shoulder.

“Why would he cancel?” Sam looks at Steve, who looks just as concerned.

“When did you get this?” Steve hands you back your phone.

“This afternoon maybe?” You swipe left on your text revealing the time. “Eleven forty-five.”

“That was after…have you talked to him since?” Sam questions, making you nervous.

“No, he never responded. Hey, you guys didn’t tell him what we talked about...did you?”

“What?” Steve says, missing what you had said, in his own mind trying to figure out what went wrong. “No...no, stay here, I’ll be right back.”

“Wasn’t planning on going anywhere else.” Mumbling as you dig your spoon into your giant “sob sundae.”

Steve paces the floor as he waits for Buky to pick up. 

“She didn’t show, Steve. This was a stupid idea.” Bucky face drops, his soul breaking with every word.

“Bucky, she’s with me and Sam. Do me a favor. Check your last text to her.”

“What, why?”

“Just do it!” He yells, ducking around the corner so you won’t suspect anything weird is happening.

“Alright, geez, calm down.” Bucky flips through his texts, finally landing on yours. He opens the message, and nearly drops the phone. “Shit!”

Steve covers his eyes and sighs.

“Did you tell her to meet you?” 

“Yes, but I never hit send. It’s been sitting here the whole time! What do I do? She’s going to think I’m a total jerk. It looks like I just left here hanging!”

“It’s okay, Buck, I’ll handle it. You stay there. We are sticking to the original plan. Sam and I will take care of our end, and I’ll bring her. You just wait there, and take a few deep breaths. It’s going to be fine. We’ll be there soon.”

“Thanks, Steve.”

“See you in a few.” Steve rushes around the corner back into the kitchen.

“We good, dude?” Sam lifts his eyebrows, hoping for some good news. 

“We’re good. Y/N/N, I need you get up and go get dressed. You have somewhere to be right now.” Steve heads around the table and grabs onto your arm. “I don’t mean to rush you, but you’re kind of late for something...that you had no idea about, so it’s not entirely your fault. Just come with me.”

“Okaaayyy.”

Steve drags you to your room while Sam starts to make calls to follow through with his part of the plan.

As you arrive in your room, you head to your dresser and start to pull out a tee-shirt and some shorts.

“Nope, something else.” Steve says. He watches, and paces as you grab some leggings and a tank top. “Nope, try again, something a bit nicer.” 

Finally feeling a bit annoyed, you slam your drawer shut.

“You know, if I knew where I was going, I would be able to pick out more appropriate clothing. You wanna fill me in, Rogers?”

“Pick something comfortable, but comfortably nice. Also pack a bag with pajamas, a toothbrush maybe...oh, a sweatshirt, too.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise. Please just get ready, we’re late!” He starts to throw pillows at you as you duck into your bathroom to get dressed. 

“Do I need make-up? Is anyone important going to be there?” You yell out from behind the door. 

“That’s up to you, but you look fine without it. I would brush your hair though, no scrunchie!”  
You figure that if he thought it was important enough that you needed to look nice for...wherever it was that you may be going, you should probably brush your teeth and make yourself look halfway presentable with some light makeup, and a touch of a summer scent.

“Okay, is this acceptable?” You ask, holding out your arms to Steve.

“Perfect. Let’s go.” He grabs you by your hand, and throws your small weekender bag onto his shoulders. “Screw it, we don’t have time for this. Don’t scream.” He says to you as he lifts you over his shoulders, almost tipping you upside down, while beginning to run.

“Steve!” 

“Sorry, but we got to go.”

_______

“Rogers, can you be honest with me for a second?” Staring out the window at the deep blue sky, you lose yourself in the stars. “Is this where I die?”

The sound of laughter fills the car.

“What?” 

“Are you going to kill me? I mean, that’s the only reasonable explanation I have for you bringing me into the deepest part of the woods, in the middle of the night...alone. Is my time up? Is this Fury’s way of saying my skills are no longer needed? Stop laughing at me.”

“I can’t help it. I mean, that’s the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Would I have you dress up, and bring a toothbrush to a hit?” 

“Who knows? I mean, you may be a freak who likes a clean kill. How do I know what you’re into these days?”

“Would you stop. Do you really think I bring people out here to kill them? Wouldn’t you have heard about it by now If I did?”

“No, because all of those people are dead, and you’re smart enough to take out witnesses.” You can’t talk if you’re six feet under. Am I right?”

“This is true, but not the reason why we’re here.”

“Then why are we here, Steve?” 

You roll your head against the headrest, looking to him for any response that would make sense as to why he has asked you on a secret rendezvous. You lift your head when he smiles and points.

“That’s why.”  
_______

The sound of gravel below the car becomes silent. You lean forward, and gasp at the sight in front of your eyes. There were small fairy lights strewn about, reaching from tree to tree, with an occasional pure white lantern in various spots across the field.

You glance at Steve for an explanation, and find him already staring back at you.

“Go on...he’s waiting.” The locks on the door pop and he motions for you to get out.

“Who’s wai…” A figure catches your eye in the darkness, but you’re unsure as to who it is. As he walks into the center of the field, you see him, hands in his pockets, barely able to look up.

When you look over to Steve, he just smiles. 

“I swear I’ll push you out of this car Y/L/N.”

Opening the door, you slowly slide out of your seat and stand behind the door. You want to go to him, but you are so still so unsure as to what is happening. It’s not until he motions his head, asking you to come here that you begin to breath again, and shut the door.

You slowly approach, and watch as a small smirk meets his lips. You try to remain focused, but once you hit the clearing, your mouth drops open, and goosebumps cover your entire body. You can’t help but to tear at the sight before you. The lights had been just the beginning. As you venture forward, you see a small table covered in candles, and in the middle, your favorite flowers. A large movie screen is set up near a brick wall, standing in front of two lounge chairs with blankets. There are two tents, one open with lights, and blankets, one closed. The sight that makes you the happiest is the small fire pit. The small table next to it filled with snacks in the forms of marshmallows and chocolate. You take a deep breath, fighting back the tears in your eyes.

Bucky stares at you, unsure of what to say, just happily watching you in the moonlight.

You turn to him finally, and damn if he doesn’t look absolutely gorgeous under the lights and stars. You don’t know what to say, you don’t know what to do, so you just stare at each other until one of you comes to your senses.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” To this he lets out a small huff, smiling at you as if you were an angel in the flesh.

“I’m sorry I forgot to invite you.” He holds up his phone, showing you the hanging text that was never sent. It read “Midnight, on the bridge, come alone.” This makes you both giggle, letting some of the tension lift from both of you. “I am really terrible with technology.”

“That’s kind of my fault. It was on my list of things to teach you.” 

“It’s okay, all that matters is that you’re here now.” He looks down to your hand, and you reach out to meet his. “Come on, I’ll show you around.”

He nods to Steve, who winks back, getting into the car to leave.

Bucky walks you around the grounds, stopping at each stop, describing all the things he had planned out for your evening together. 

“I...I can’t believe you did all this. It’s so beautiful.”

“Well, I had a little bit of help. Oh, speaking of help...right on time.”

A shadow whips past you, and a sudden strong breeze makes you shiver.

You laugh as Sam drops to the ground, his large wings retracting into his exo suit, holding a large thermal bag.

“I ordered take out. I thought we could have dinner, than a movie.” He asks for you hand again, and pulls you towards the table. As you approach he pulls out you chair, making your face heat up. 

“Why thank you kind, sir.”

“Dinner is served.”

Sam opens the bag revealing one of your favorite dinners. 

“You made your steak and potatoes!” He nods as he passes out silverware and napkins. 

“Enjoy your evening.” Sam steps back after placing the food and drinks on the table. “Remember to tip your server, folks.” He smirks as his wings spread, and he launches himself into the air.

“Nice touch.” You pop your brows at him, grinning behind your glass.

“They had one rule. If they helped me set up, they get to be involved somehow. Sorry.”

“That’s okay. We’re all friends here, it’s kind of sweet.” Buck’s lip contort a little to the side. 

“Yeah, we are. Um, I was kind of hoping...that maybe after this...maybe we can be...more than that?” 

“Oh, um...maybe...I don’t know…I mean.”

“Sorry, I, I shouldn’t…” Bucky stumbles over his words and you can see his breathing increase.

“No, I just...it’s just that I don’t think that Sam wants to change that. I don’t really think you're his type is all that I meant.” You pinch your lips, trying to fight back your smile, but you can’t help it when he stares you down, your smile finally breaking through.

“Our date just started, and already with the sarcasm?” 

“Is this a date?” You speak shyly. “I mean, I thought it was...well, I was hoping it was, but I wasn’t sure once Sam arrived. I like Sam and all...but I can’t be in a threesome with Sam. He’s too much of a diva. I don’t have the energy to fight with him for your attention. It sounds exhausting already.”

Bucky stands up and pulls his chair next to you. You wonder what he’s up to as he sits down, takes a fork, and stabs into a piece of steak you had cut. He places the fork in front of your mouth and waits.

“Open.” You lean back, squinting, smirking at his sudden playfulness. “I’ll tickle you.” You know he’s not kidding, so you open your mouth and bite down on the piece of steak that he fed you. “Now that you can’t talk, I can get a word in.” You smile while chewing, excited for what he has to suddenly say.

“Yes, Y/N, this is a date. I did this all for you, and only you.” Your smile, makes him blush, and he looks down feeling embarrassed.

“You’re so cute when you blush. Do you know that?” 

“I’m actually starting to think that dating Sam would be easier at this point.” He sighs and shakes his head, attempting to stand up and head back to his seat.

“No wait! Please, come back.” You beg for him, holding his arm tight so that he can’t get away. You wait until he sits down to speak. “I’m...um...I’m really...I get really nervous when you’re around me...and it’s worse now because I know that we’re on an actual date.”

“You’re nervous? I’m a wreck these days. I never know what to say to you, and I can barely look at you when you talk to me. I feel like I’m going to have a panic attack whenever you walk into the room.”

“You were never afraid to talk to me before. Well, I mean after we became friends were you?”

“I’ve been afraid to talk to you since the first minute I saw you.” This makes your heart stop, because this is the first time you have ever heard him tell you how he really feels.

“Even now?” You ask, tipping your head, questioning his eyes.

“Especially now.” You both realize where this is going.

“Neither of us should be nervous, really. It’s just us here. We should be pretty comfortable with each other at this point, right?”

“That’s the thing though, doll. It’s just us.” The thought of that makes your heart race, and he can sense it. He’s right, and you both know that this date changes your dynamic completely.

You shrug your shoulder, but can’t bring yourself to look at him while you speak.

“I like the idea of us.”

“I like the sound of that, too.” He grabs your hand twisting his fingers into yours.

“Okay, so how about for now on, no more being scared of each other. Let’s just be us, and see where it goes.”

“I would like that.” You pick up a piece of steak and place it in front of his mouth.

“Open.’ He takes the bite and chews it, lifting one brow at your sass. You take the opportunity of his mouth being full, twisting his face to the side. You plant a sweet chaste kiss on his cheek, holding it for a moment. “Let’s finish eating, yeah?”

He leans over and kisses your forehead. “Yes, I’m starving.” 

Sam’s food was delicious, as always. Bucky would swear that the way to your heart was with food, but everyone else on the team knew differently. What he didn’t know, was that it was him. His smile, his eyes, hell, even his hair. It was the way his arm wrapped around you on those few occasions you slept together. It was the way his scruff felt against your forehead while you were half asleep. The way his tongue would slip from his lips before he smiled at something someone said. He was your heart now. 

_______

“Wait, you picked a romantic comedy to watch?”

“Is that bad?” Laughing a little, you hold up the movie box and shake it at him.

“You picked this out...all on your own?” He knew he was busted. “James Buchanan Barnes, are you starting this relationship off with a lie?” 

His face heats up, and he tries to fight back a smile.

“That depends, are we in a relationship?”

“Hmmm, I guess that depends on how you answer that question.”

“I kind of like it when you call me, James. You’ve never done that before.” You shrink in your chair a little bit, not even thinking that you hadn’t called him Bucky, and that his name had just slipped out.

“That’s because I didn’t know James, I only know Bucky, and I thought you would only be okay with Steve calling you that, or someone you were really close with.”

“That’s true, but if you and I are in a relationship now…”

“Are we…because I have yet to hear who picked out this movie, James. Until then, I’m only going to use your full name when you’re in trouble.” He smirks and lifts his brow, almost willing to put up a fight, until he sees you bite down on your bottom lip. He realized right then and there that he would never win another fight again.

“Ugh, fine, Steve picked it out.” He falls back onto the lounge. “I knew you would hate it, but he was all, “it’s romantic, it will set the tone of the date.’ Then Sam threw in his two cents saying, ‘it would set the mood,’ but I knew it wouldn’t go over well.”

“So then why did you listen to them?” You start to laugh and he pulls you back onto the chair.

“I don’t know! I didn’t know what I was doing, so I grabbed what they told me to. Clint threw in some suggestions, also.”

“What did he give you?”

“A bunch of comedies.” He shrugs as he hands you the movies.

“Listen to Clint next time. He’s married, he knows what’s up.”

“They seemed so sure of themselves though.” Sitting back up, you look through the bag of dvds.

“These are all good! Which ones have you seen?” You hold up the three boxes in front of him, fanning them out for him to pick.

“None of them.” You stare in shock, which makes him chuckle. “What? I was busy, alright.”

“Busy doing what, sitting through the crap that Steve makes you watch?” You say shaking your head.

“No...I was...busy watching you.” Your heart damn near stops at how smooth he was. Your face heats up when he leans back onto the chair, throwing one arm behind his head, and the other rubbing small circles in your back.

“That right there, is how you set the mood.”

“So which one is it going to be?” He sits back up and checks out the movies again.

“I think you should pick. They are all really funny, and I like them all.”

“No, no, this is your date, you get to pick.” He holds out the movies in front of you, but you don’t even look. 

“I pick you.” He looks up at you with a loving glare. You were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. “This Is our date, and you get a choice of what happens here, too. This night is for us, remember?”

“This one then.” He hands you a dvd and you place it in the player.

You turn around and look at your two chairs. 

“Do you mind if I join you?” 

“I was hoping you would.” He grabs both blankets and motions for you to come over.

You sit next to him, still giving him enough space of his own, but close enough to feel his warmth.

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much?” You wanted nothing more than for him to wrap his arms around you, and snuggle throughout the night. You knew better than to push him though, so you got as close as you could while still giving him his own boundaries.

“What if I tell you it’s not enough?” He puts his arm around you, pulling you closer to him. “Is this okay?”

Nodding your head shyly, you look down at your legs touching, smiling with just the corner of your mouth. How is it so easy for him to set your world on fire?

Halfway through the movie, he pulls you in a bit tighter, and pulls the blankets up around you waists. You had been slowly been getting more comfortable with each other as the night went on. Starting straight legged and stiff, but now with your head on his shoulder, legs curled back to your side. He drops his hand down to yours, locking his fingers, and begins to slowly rub your thumb with his. It was such a simple gesture, but somehow it made it almost impossible to breathe. 

While the credits roll, he starts to pull his out his arm from yours, and begins to stretch. When he finally stands, he turns and reaches out his hand for you, which you gladly take.

“Are you ready for some more fun?” He points towards the fire pit, and laughs when your face lights up.

“If I remember correctly, this didn’t end well the last time we did it.”

“That’s weird, I must be remembering something else.”

“Bucky, we got soaked! It was cold, and I distinctly remember you lifting me in the air and making me jump in a puddle with you.”

“Really? That’s not at all how I remember it. I remember the rain...but I also remember your smile everytime you splashed me, and getting to hold you when we hit the puddles together. I distinctly remember sharing a blanket with a beautiful girl under the stars that night, which I’m hoping I get to do again tonight...if she lets me, that is.” 

“The stars were pretty beautiful that night.”

“Second only to you.” He smirks a bit when he notices that you can’t seem to look into his eyes. “Listen, if we’re going to be together, you’re going to have to get used to me telling you you’re beautiful.”

“Buck…”

“Sorry, doll, non-negotiable.” As you approach the fire pit, he stops you suddenly. “You might want to stand back.” He approaches the table and grabs his phone. He hits the screen a few times, then places it back down.

He walks up behind you, placing his arms around your waist, pulling you back a few feet.

“Just wait for it.”

An arrow can be seen whipping past you, hitting the pit, suddenly bringing it to life. The fire sparks, and small blasts of your favorite colors come to life before your eyes.

“Clint?” You ask, figuring that this must be his contribution to the date.

“He thought it would be cool.”

“Where is he shooting from?” You were deep into the woods, thick trees surrounding you at all angles.

“The balcony.” 

“How...there’s no..it’s like a mile away!” He just laughs and shrugs.

“Come on, show me how to make S’mores.”

He loved to watch you work. Carefully placing each piece of chocolate in the middle of the small square, a marshmallow matching on top. The way your eyes light up each time you pressed them together.

“Squish…okay. Now it’s ready.”

“I’m kind of nervous. This is my first Smore.” Bucky smiles, watching you squish all of the marshmallow out of the sides. “This is going to be everywhere isn’t it?”

“No, no, it’s fine. You’re going to love it. I mean it’s chocolate and marshmallows, you can’t go wrong! I’ll even hold it for you.” You drop to your knees in front of his chair and slide in between his legs. “Okay, open.” You place the small smore into his mouth, and he begins to chew. Laughter comes easily as he rolls his eyes back into his head. “Did I lie? Are they not delicious?”

“This might be one of the most amazing things I have ever tasted.”

“I told you! Want another one?” You ask, turning around to grab the second half of it.

“Yeah, doll, hit me again!” You chuckle out as he grabs the next one from your hands with his mouth before you were ready.

“Stick with me, Barnes, I know my snack food. I know what’s good for you.” You watch as he chews his second one, grinning from ear to ear at what clearly was going to be his new favorite snack.

“James.”

“What?” You question back, unsure of what you may have missed.

“Only you and Steve can call me James.”

“Oh, okay.” You try to fight back your excitement, but your smile breaks through, making him smirk.

“Unless you want to only call me Bucky, I mean, I just thought, if I were to have a girlfriend, I wouldn’t mind if she called me James once in a while.”

“Man, I am going to be so jealous of that girl.” He shakes his head, wondering what he is ever going to do with you. He decides to get a smore and pop one into your mouth.

“You don’t have to worry about it, I only plan on having room for one girl, and I’m pretty sure the guys are jealous that I’m hanging out with her already.”

“They’re not jealous of me, so you must be seeing another girl tonight.” You smirk, loving to tease him any chance you get. 

To this he stands, looks down at you, and reaches for both of your hands. He pulls you up towards him, staring into your eyes, like he’s pulling your soul from deep within you.

“All I see is you.” He breaks eye contact and looks over your shoulder off into the distance. You turn back, wondering what could have grabbed his attention, and look back in confusion when you see nothing.

“You okay?” He looks back at you, and you melt as the corner of his mouth lifts.

“I’m with you, of course I’m okay. “ He starts to lead you away, and you wonder what he else he has going on. “Come with me, I have one more thing planned before we turn in for the night.”

You walk another fifteen feet, but stop short when you see Steve next to a tree.

You’re not sure why he’s there, or what he’s doing, until you hear the small crackle of what sounds like static, and tiny pops. When he turns to look at you, he smiles, nodding for you to turn around.

Hand out towards you, a flower in his other, he stares at you with the most angelic of eyes.

“Can I have this dance?” You fight back the tears in your eyes, and try your best to maintain your composure. 

There are no words, and no sounds to be made. Your emotions fighting against each other for dominance, and you weren’t sure which one would win. Your brain takes over, deciding it best not to say anything, just offering up your hand, with a simple nod.

You were in love with this man, no questions asked. 

The sweet sound of a trumpet begins to play, and a soft voice fills the air. He places the flower in your hair, and wraps his free hand around your waist, pulling you in. 

I’ve got a crush on you, Sweetie pie  
All the day and nighttime, hear me sigh  
I never had the least notion  
That I could fall with so much emotion

Your chest finally catches up, forcing you to take the breath that you had been holding. How was he so perfect? In all his shy, quiet moments, how had he managed to steal your heart so completely. 

Could you coo,   
Could you care  
For a cunning cottage  
We could share  
The world will pardon my much  
‘Cause I have got a crush, my baby on you

You lean your head onto him, as he spins you gently. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Steve squint almost questioning Bucky, giving him a nervous thumbs up. You feel Bucky nod and watch as Steve heads out into the woods. 

They were never here to be part of the date. They were there to make sure that Bucky was okay. To check in with him every so often, and make sure that he was stable, to make sure he wasn’t in over his head. Supporting him from a distance, but giving you guys your own safe space in between. He wanted to give you the most amazing night of your life, but he wasn’t completely sure he could do it alone. 

Letting go of his hand, you decided to move in closer, because you simply can’t be without his touch anymore. You lift both of your arms and wrap then around his neck, gently carding through his hair as the next song plays. 

Cuddle up a little closer, lovey mine  
Cuddle up and be my little clinging vine  
Like to feel your cheek so rosy  
Like to make you comfy, cozy  
‘Cause I love from head to toesy, lovey mine

“Will you dance with me more often?” You ask, almost begging.

“Will you dance with me forever?” Looking up at him, you lose all function. His eyes sparkle in the moonlight, and the glow of the lights shine around him like an angel.

He can see the love in your eyes, and he knows you can see it in his. He can’t wait anymore. He doesn’t want to. He needs you as much as you need him, and he’s tired of missing moments that could be better spent with you in his arms. 

He brings his hand up to your cheeks, rubbing gently with his thumb, before his hand slips to the back of your head. He ever so gently pulls you to him, and your lips hover if only for the briefest of moments while your eyes tell each other everything that your words can’t.

“Please...say it… whatev…” His lips meet yours, cutting off whatever thoughts you had until your brain was nothing but images of you and him, swirled together in a dream. It was the perfect mix of soft lips, and gentle nips and tugs. The touch of his tongue against yours set your soul on fire, and no other man would ever compare. He eases up pressure and begins to pull back, and your heart screams at the loss of contact. He places his forehead against yours as you both strain to catch your breath. 

“I’m in love with you, Y/N.” He whispers it to you, terrified to say it outloud, scared that you might turn him down, or run when you hear it. Only you don’t. You stay, and pull him in tighter. You make him look at you, and wait until you know he is fully there, and that he hears every single word that you say to him, so he will never have a doubt what you mean when you say it.

“I love you too, James Buchanan Barnes.” The relief of hearing you say it makes his emotions go wild, as he pulls you in harder for another kiss. This one filled with a fiery passion, and raw emotion, and he fills it with everything that he felt for you since the moment he laid eyes upon you. 

“Sorry, It’s...I’ve just wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Don’t ever be sorry for kissing me like that. I want you to kiss me like that all the time.”

“I can do that.” He shrugs a little bit, like he actually has to think about it. “But only if you tell me that you love me again. I kind of like hearing my girlfriend say it.” You giggle a little at that, but there is no way you are going to give it up so easily.

“Am I your girlfriend?” 

“I hope so. Otherwise I have to find someone else to sleep under the stars with tonight.”

“That sounds horrible.”

“That would be horrible, because I only planned on it ever being you.”

“That seems like a good plan.” You say as you run your fingers through his hair again.

“It’s a great plan, but it only works if you’re my girl.” The sound of that makes you smile. “What?”

Shrugging your shoulders, you look down at the ground, and you feel your face heat up.

“I’ve never really been anyone’s ‘girl’ before.” 

“Well, you’re my girl now, and I plan on keeping it that way for as long as I can, If you’ll have me that is. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I don’t want to ever lose you.”

“You won’t lose me. I’m to in love with you to leave, so try not to break my heart okay, Buck?”

To this he grabs your chin, slowly lifting it until you see him.

“I will never, ever break your heart. I am head over heels in love with you, and plan on spending the rest of my life with you, starting tonight.” He places one small, sweet kiss on your lips before placing one more on your forehead. “So what do you say? Will you be my girl? Will you spend the night under the stars with me, and dance with me until we’re old. Will you make S'mores with me by the fire, and play in the puddles when it pours? I promise I’ll be good to you, I…” You pull him into your lips one more time, silencing the dark thoughts that you knew were coming to him in his mind.

“Just promise me you’ll love me, James, and that you’ll just be you. That’s all I will ever need.”

He knew at that moment that he was going to marry you one day. You had accepted him for him, and you took his good with his bad. You saw past his flaws, only seeing the light he brought to the world. There would never be anyone else but you. Without thinking, he picks up your left hand and places a small kiss on the back of your ring finger. Your heart beats frantically as your brain drowns in the blissful thought of the meaning behind the random kiss. As he looks up into your eyes, you both confirm to each other that you understand what it means, and it takes everything you have in you not to cry. 

“I promise.” 

A single tear falls from your lashes, and down to your lips. He leans in and kisses it away, before wiping the trail it left behind on your cheek.

“Let’s go to bed.” He takes your hand and leads you to the small tents to the side. He unzips it, and pulls you inside. He hands you your backpack and lets you change in privacy. 

“If i’m going to have to get used to you calling me beautiful, you’re going to have to get used to seeing me without clothes on. We will be naked together at some point.” You grin as you hear him chuckle outside of the tent.

“Is that non-negotiable?”

“Yes, we will see each naked eventually, when we’re both ready that is. Otherwise, I may have to rethink this forever thing, Buck.”

“No, no, it’s too late for that. You made me promise already.” 

“That was before I knew that there was a possibility of me never seeing you naked. If I’m never going to get to see what’s under those gym shorts you wear, I’m going to have to seriously reevaluate this relationship.”

“Are we in that kind of relationship...whoaa!” He huffs out a laugh as you grab him from behind, pulling him into the tent, dropping him onto your body. 

“Yes, James...we are in that kind of relationship.” He leans over to place a chaste kiss on your lips.

“We have plenty of time for that, doll, and believe me, I’m just as curious. Tonight though, let’s just lay together and watch the stars. I just want to sleep next to you, and hold you without interruption.”

“What are you waiting for then?” He sits up, unbuttoning his long sleeve shirt, putting it off to the side before removing his white tee shirt. His abs twist and flex as he leans over to grab his bag, taking out a pair of shorts to sleep in, and you just about die when his metal arm runs through his hair slowly.

“What?” 

“Oh no, don’t you what me. You know what. You’re being a tease! You know I feel about your abs and you know your arm makes my brain glitch whenever I see it, especially when you’re shirtless.”

He stares at you, brows furrowed, as if completely confused.

“Um, I actually didn’t know any of that. You’ve never said that to me before.”

“Yes, I told you that we went...to…” You jaw drops and you suck in a quick breath.

“So, you were talking about me, huh?” 

“Shut up.” 

“My arm makes your brain glitch?” 

“Shut uuupp.”

“I’m just curious, that’s all. Most people find it scary, but you...like it?” 

“Yes. It’s actually...kind of…I don’t know.” Realizing how stupid you sound, and how utterly mortified you are, you continue to speak but it’s pretty much all mumbles. “Sometimes when you get all serious, you shift it around, and it makes that little whirring sound…” Your face heats up when you realize he’s been staring at you, watching you awkwardly playing with your fingers. “Can we not talk about this right now? It’s actually really embarrassing, and I feel stupid that I even brought it up.”

This makes him smirk, but he shrugs it off, and pulls back the covers. He slips under them, and invites you in. You both lay still, contemplating how far either of you should go in terms of actual snuggling. It’s awkward, and you pray that he breaks the silence, because you honestly have no idea how to recover after your earlier admission.

“I talk about you, too.” 

“No you don’t.” Rolling your eyes, you turn your head towards him on the pillow. “You’re just saying that to be nice.” 

“No, I’m saying that because I’m honest.” You roll to your side and place your arm under your head.

“Good stuff?” You question, and the thought of your curiosity brings a devilish grin to his face. 

“Maybe. I guess we won’t know though because we’re not talking about it right now.”

“Mmmmm, touche.”

“Can I ask you something?” He rolls to his side and matches your stance.

“Anything.” 

“Are you going to spend the whole night over there? It’s kind of hard to snuggle when you’re so far away.”

“I don’t want to push you. This night has been so above and beyond anything I could ever have imagined and I never want it to end. At the same time, I want you to feel comfortable with me, and I’m scared if I come over there and fall asleep with you that…” You swallow back the words, scared to say them out loud because if he wasn’t already thinking it, it would certainly cross his mind when you say it.

“You made me promise that I would tell you everything I was thinking, and if I was scared of anything, I had to tell you, right?” You nod you in agreement. “Okay, well same goes for you. Spill it.”

“What if we get to close, and you wake up and realize that it’s too much? That everything tonight was more than you can handle, and you want out. What if you wake up with me and realize that this isn’t what you wanted after all?” You roll onto your back and stare up at the sky. “I’ve wanted to wake up in your arms more times than I can count...but now that it’s happening...I’m scared you’re going to be gone when I wake up in the morning.”

“That ain’t gonna happen, doll. I told you, I’m in this for the long run. I have no plans on dipping out in the morning. My one and only plan is waking up…” He slides a little closer and places his arm around you, pulling you into his side. “...next to you, and watching the sun rise with the love of my life.”

“Am I the love of your life?” You turn your head to him, praying with everything in your soul that you were. 

He leans in, pressing a deep, sensual kiss on your lips, stealing your breath away.

“Mmmmm, you are most definitely the love of my life.”

You bite your lip after his kiss trying to collect your thoughts. The sight of it makes him weak, and as he stares back at you, the plates on his arm start to involuntarily move, whirring, shifting up and down. Your eyes pop open in excitement, and he can feel your heart race. 

“I swear it wasn’t on purpose, but the look on your face right now is worth it.”

“I can not believe you. I’m going to bed.” You roll over to your other side, and pull the covers up to your neck faking a pout.

“Awe, come on, come back!” He tries to roll you over, but you hang on tight, and refuse to be flipped. “Alright, if that’s how we’re going to play this…” He pulls back the covers and squats over you. You know what’s coming, and there was no way to stop it.

“Bucky…”

“Y/N.”

“Bucky...no.”

“Bucky...yes.”

He places his hands on the sides of your rib cage and holds you. He doesn’t tickle, he doesn’t even move, but the very touch of his hands in that spot sends you into a fit of giggles. You know at any moment he’s going to close his hands, and the thought of what could happen makes the laughter worse.

“Why are you laughing so hard? I’m not even doing anything! I’m just resting my hands right here.”

“Bucky! Please stop!” You can barely breath, and the smile you have is contagious.

“Stop what?” He spreads his fingers just enough to cover more ground, and you begin to wiggle underneath him.

“Bucky!”

“Are you going to come back and snuggle with me?”

“Yes!”

“All night?” 

“Yes! All night, I swear!”

“And no more second guessing our relationship?” 

“Never again!” 

“Okay.” He drops his hands from your side and leans over you on his knuckles. Once you stop laughing, you open your eyes to find him staring down at you, grinning from ear to ear.

Leaning down, he slowly heads towards your mouth, closing his eyes before contact, appreciating every bit of your lips.

“I love you, Y/N/N.”

“I love you too, James.” The sound of his name makes him happy, and if it were up to him, he would have you say it a million times before the night was through, but there would be plenty of time for that later. Right now, the only thing he wanted to do was be with you. He just wanted to hold his girl.

“Let’s get you to bed.”

As he pulls you in closer, he readjusts your pillows, pulling the blankets up over you. 

“Good?” He’s happy when you nod your head yes. 

The stars were exquisite tonight. It was like glitter sprinkled across a deep blue blanket. The small twinkles of light almost magical. If you could wish upon just one, it would be for this feeling, this night, to never end. 

“Close your eyes, doll.” You turn to argue, but he stops it with a kiss. “I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.”

You tuck yourself into your blanket and yawn. The cluster of emotions draining your body, and the heat from his mixed with the soft blankets pulling you under quickly. You hold onto his hand, as your eyes drift shut.

 

He wakes later to the feeling of something familiar. Something warm, something soft. Eyes still closed, his mind suddenly aware of what his body was doing. He feels his arm pull you in closer, your breath against his neck. His eyes open wide as he turns to you, suddenly aware of something that he had never realized before. All this time, he had thought that it was you who needed the contact, the touches, the feeling of someone close, until it dawned on him...it was him all along. His mind is suddenly flooded with the memory of you two on the couch. He had pulled you down to him, pulled you in to snuggle, to lay with him. His body knew what he needed before his mind could even catch up. As if something inside of him finally took control, showing him what he required to heal, all while keeping his fears and insecurities in check. His body needed you long before he did. Now that his mind had finally joined in, he could be happy with you with no restrictions.

The scruff from his face scratches your forehead, rousing you from your slumber. Your heart races as you feel his arm tighten around you, relief washing over you. He was still there. He had kept his promise, and he always would.

“Why are you awake?” You fight to keep your eyes open as you both pull each other in closer, covering your shoulders with the blanket, hiding from the morning chill.

“Just watching the sunrise.” 

“The sun is that way.” You sleepily point towards the ceiling when you see that he hasn’t taken his eyes off of you.

“Mmmm...not my sun.” 

A simple smirk graces your mouth when he sets his lips to your temple.

“I’m happy that I get to see it with you this time.”

“We can see it whenever you want, love. You just say the word.”

“That sounds nice.” You squeeze his waist, the thought of this happening again makes your heart sing.

“Maybe we can hit the cabin a few times, just you and I.” 

“That would be amazing. A quiet weekend on the lake, just us.”

“Just us.” He loved the idea of just you and him, alone on the lake, being able to enjoy each other’s company. He knew once everyone found out about you, the questions would start, so the thought of being by yourselves with no distractions was something that he could easily get on board with. 

“I like just us.” 

You start to slowly swirl your fingers along his chest, the feeling bringing him a sense of bliss. This was where he belonged. With you, in your arms, surrounded by your love, and no one would ever tell him differently. He would love you, wholeheartedly, for the rest of his life. There would never be anyone else. You were his soulmate, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He wouldn't be happy unless he fell asleep with you every night, and you woke up in his arms every day. He was yours for as long as you would have him. You made his heart full again, you made his soul complete. He would never be able to show you how much you mean to him, and he had no idea how to tell you. He could only appreciate you for being there, and accepting him for who he was.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” You lean up and ponder with confusion.

“For waiting for me. For taking your time with me.”

“Mmmm.” You place your head closer to him, and nuzzle into his chest. “I don’t know what it is about you Bucky Barnes, but I would have waited for you forever.”

“Why?” He gazes down at you wondering how someone like you could ever love him. How someone like you would ever think that he was worthy of anything special in his life. 

“Someone promised me that you’d be worth the wait.”


End file.
